There's a Thief in the Palace
by chibi-excel
Summary: Iceland is a prince who is isolated from the outside world. While trying to escape one night he meets a thief from Hong Kong. Thanks to a few extenuating circumstances, said thief becomes his equerry, or personal attendant. HongIce DenNor SuFin TurkGreek
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia...or the castle  
><strong>

**There's a Thief In The Palace**

_**Chapter One: …And he's made a contract**_

* * *

><p>In the beautiful country of Sweden a young prince by the name of Týr Oxenstierna is walking through the grounds of Hjularöds Slott, unattended. That may seem weird, seeing as how he is a prince, but for him it isn't. He's the third, THIRD, in line which makes him semi-unimportant. His oldest brother, Berwald, is who matters. He is even already married to the Finnish soldier Tino and is therefore always gone to his 'wife's' country. Berwald met Tino when the two fought in the Swedish war against Denmark-Norway. It was a bonding experience, obviously, since when they returned Berwald immediately started calling Tino his wife. They have already been married for two years and are now considering adopting children.<p>

His second eldest brother, however, has far different plans. Like Týr, Tore avoids any unnecessary work. He did, however, go to battle with Berwald. Unlike Berwald, though, Tore ended up with weaker men in his group and was easily captured. For two months he was a captive of the enemy. He was never hurt, though. Not because of his status, for no one from the other side knew he was a prince. His saving grace was a man from Denmark. The man took an interest in him and kept him safe from everyone else, staying in the room with him the entire time. Once the war was over, Berwald found his brother and saved him. He even went to kill Tore's savior, only to be stopped by his younger brother's sword.

After that day Tore has not seen the man, but Týr knows he thinks of him all the time. It makes sense, someone so kind to a prisoner would be hard to forget. But setting his brothers aside, there is really nothing extraordinary about Týr. Berwald is known for his status and strength, Tore is known for his cunning and ability to rid himself of emotions when making decisions, but Týr…he is only known for one thing; his innocence. In all his years the only place he has seen is inside the castle walls, the only people he speaks to are his brothers, mostly Tore, his servants and on occasion his parents. During celebrations he is too nervous and awkward to meet new people, and even when he does he never sees them again, for they are from visiting lands. Týr is virtually isolated, the only things that give him a glimpse into another world being the strange animals he receives from other countries.

He's growing tired of this, honestly. Being fifteen it's only natural to want to see and do more. Which is why he is sneaking off the castle grounds tonight. It is simple enough, really. Since he has no constant guards he is able to go out to the farthest gardens on their land with ease. Once there he looks around at the giant walls. For some reason he hadn't really planned this far. He scans the wall, the area luckily illuminated by a bright full moon tonight, for a door. Running a hand over the wall he finds something that feels like it could be a door when it suddenly opens from the other side.

Instinctively backing away, his frightened lavender eyes locking with stoic brown ones. "Ah, it is a door…" Týr says to himself, ignoring the man in front of him. "I wouldn't recommend using it." The man says in a strange sort of British accent, yet incorrect English. "And why not?" Týr asks before the man gently grabs his shoulders, pushing him back without much protest. "Because another is coming, and he will hurt you." The prince scowls. "I will merely wait for him to leave." He watches as a strange glint comes to the other man's eyes, perhaps his lips have moved as well but those are currently covered with his nose. "Really? You're quite eager to get out, aren't you?" Týr nods and the man shrugs.

"Then I guess I can, like, help you…" He pushes Týr backwards and behind a nearby small tower. "Why are we…?" Týr trails off, his eyes now focused on the brunette moving in closer to him. He considers moving away, but decides if the man is going to help him he won't be doing anything bad. Stupid thinking. As soon as he resigns himself to standing still the man is hovering inches from his face and then lowers the mask before closing the gap between them. Too stunned to react in any sort of way, Týr stands there wide-eyed and tightly clutching to the brick wall behind him.

The contact is weird, Týr has never kissed nor been kissed. Anywhere. And contrary to his initial belief, lips are amazingly soft. They also feel nice and cause a chemical reaction in the body that make your head spin and heart race and creates seconds into hours. But that's all it is, a few seconds. Amazing how much you can think of in a few seconds. Another amazing thing; how none of those thoughts were 'oh my god a strange man is kissing me in a hidden area'. Although that thought has obviously arrived now.

"What was THAT?" Týr asks indignantly and the man smirks. "A contract. I promise to help you; you have my word and a pact. However…I don't do things for free. I'm here to steal from this palace, and if you keep quiet our contract will stay, but if you talk I will kill you myself. Understand?" The prince pales a little. "Y-you're a thief? I got…my first kiss…from a thief…? Who is trying to steal from me…Herregud! Maybe I should have stayed inside." He groans and leans back against the wall in defeat. "Ah, you're one of the princes? Which one? Tore or Berwald?" Týr finds himself twitching a little. "Týr. I'm the youngest." The man frowns a little. "Hm…so you aren't worth much money to them…shame. Kidnapping you could have been fun." "…So you are stealing from us…? Could you make another deal with me?" Týr asks, ignoring the man's comment.

"What would you like, your highness?" The brunette asks and Týr frowns. "There's a puffin in there…made of gold and covered in jewels. It was given to me by someone important." He looks up at the man pleadingly. "Please don't take it." Týr knows he has won when he sees a feint blush come to the man's cheeks before quickly disappearing again. "I won't take it…" He smirks a little and taps his lips with his finger. "If we make a pact." Týr blushes and backs up more against the wall. "I don't go around kissing people." "Neither do I, prince." He says calmly, leaning forward. "I just like playing with you." Týr glares before the brunette closes the gap again. Rather than pushing him away or standing there frozen, Týr decides to shyly kiss back.

As if not expecting such an action, which he probably wasn't now that Týr thinks about it, the thief pulls back and stares at him. "You…kissed back, hm?" Týr looks at him in determination. "I want that puffin." "He's yours." "I also want your name." The prince says and the thief stares at him. "My name…?" He smirks at Týr, which the teen finds annoying. "Fallen for me already, over a few kisses? Nonetheless, my name is Li Xiao Chun." Li Xiao says and Týr looks at him confused. "Those are…really weird names…" "It's one name, prince." The brunette says and Týr shrugs. "Technically one of those sounds has to be a last name, right?" Li Xiao stares at him for a minute before flicking his nose. "That could be strewn as offensive."

Týr rubs his nose and glares at him. "Says the man who plans on stealing my families jewels…and already stole my first kiss." "And second." Li Xiao reminds him and Týr rolls his eyes. "Where is your friend? Shouldn't you be breaking in now?" The brunette shrugs. "I will eventually. He has not arrived yet." Týr looks around suspiciously. "I should leave and return to my room….if they do suddenly start to care and look for me they will arrest you." Li Xiao smirks. "Oh? Going so soon? But I was so enjoying your company." Týr blushes and heads off. "Don't care."

He reaches a door he can sneak in through and quickly looks back, seeing Li Xiao walking back towards the secret door they met at. "…Hm…oh well, he'll be gone in the morning." Týr mumbles to himself before closing the door.

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Getting restless again, Týr decides to get out of his bed, he wasn't sleeping anyways, and goes to make sure Li Xiao kept his promise. Once he gets to the room he accidentally bumps something in the dark and immediately feels a blade up against his throat. "Don't move." The culprit whispers, their hot breath ghosting over Týr's ear. "L-Li Xiao…" He whispers and hears another voice, Li Xiao's voice, from the other side of the room. "Týr…?" "You know him…?" The other man asks, pulling him closer. "No." Týr says and the man drags him around the room as he lights candles. "You're lying to me. I don't like liars."

"Let him go Bao. Give him to me." Li Xiao says and the man, Bao, glares. "You want him, do you? Then I shall give you his corpse, traitor!" Bao lifts his blade and Týr closes his eyes, waiting for the blade. Only, it never comes. Instead there is a strange mixture of grunts and thuds and finally metal cutting through skin. But he's unharmed. Once the room falls silent he opens his eyes again, looking back and seeing Li Xiao hovering over the man Bao with his sword, now covered in blood. "What…did you do…?" Týr asks and Li Xiao looks over at him.

"He's not dead, just unconscious." He moves away from Bao and back to Týr, who stares at him shocked. "Why would…you…?" Li Xiao brings a hand up to Týr's neck, tracing the small red imprint left by Bao's blade. "To keep my promise." Týr gulps nervously and backs away. "Y-you should go…before the noise you made attracts attention." Li Xiao nods and goes to the bag before he and Týr are surrounded by guards. "Who is this harassing our prince?" One of the men hollers and Týr tries to wave them off. "He was saving me from the robber." He points to the unconscious Bao.

"He is lying to you, prince! He is a thief as well! Get them both and send them to the dungeon!" The man orders. "No! Did you not hear me? Let that one go!" Týr commands and the man glares at him, grabbing his shoulder tightly. "Do not get attached to a criminal, prince. You must associate yourself with good people." "I am! He saved me! Why are you not listening?" The prince hisses as the guards lead Li Xiao out, others carrying Bao behind them. "You are safe now, prince." The man says and Týr looks at him darkly. "So the one time you men take interest and 'save me', although we all know it was only the jewels you were concerned about, is when I don't need saving? Useless fools. Even you, Ake. " Týr says bitterly and Ake frowns. "Not everyone in uninterested in you, prince."

"I care not what words you have for me!" The prince says and stomps off. "…Prince Týr…"

* * *

><p>Dungeon:<p>

Týr quietly sneaks down the stairs and into the dungeon. Peaking past a column and into the long hall lit by only a few torches hanging high on the wall. He looks over to the guard and sees him sound asleep, a tall glass of beer beside him. Rolling his eyes in disgust, he walks over to the man and gently picks up the keys before heading down the hall, trying to hide his trembling. "L-Li Xiao…?" He whispers and a man in a cell he's passing slams his body up against the bars, looking at him with a twisted smile. "I'll be your Li Xiao." Týr jumps back and quickly walks down the hall before finally spotting Li Xiao on the floor, his torso bound by chains and his nose and mouth covered with another mask.

"Why…did they do that to you?" The teen asks, fumbling to find the right key with his hands shaking even more. "I must have done something extra to anger that main guard." Li Xiao says, watching the boy fumbling in amusement. "I-I'm sorry…" Týr mumbles, finally finding the key and opening the door. "I shouldn't have come in to check until the next morning…I should have trusted you, I guess." He mumbles and walks up to Li Xiao. "I guess you should have." The brunette says and watches Týr stand as close to him as possible, as if seeking protecting from the dark dungeon. "Scared?" Li Xiao asks amused and Týr glares up at him before unlocking his chains. "Of what?"

The brunette unties the mask he is in before leaning forward and whispering in his ear. "Of the deadly criminals in this dark, small, dungeon." He smirks to himself victoriously when Týr's hands shoot out and grab onto this shirt. "I-I-I-I-I'm fine!" Týr stutters out, his body trembling as the other men begin to call out with curses and praises, all of their voices hoarse from tortures the prince would rather not think of. "P-please…can we go…?" Li Xiao looks down at the boy with what appears to be sympathy before taking his hand and leading him out. "So what is your new plan?" The brunette asks and Týr looks at him for a minute before tugging on his arm.

"You're coming to my bed chambers." Týr commands and Li Xiao smirks. "I like where this is heading."

* * *

><p>AN: I was told the AWESOME CASTLE THAT YOU NEED TO LOOK UP by Prickert (Queen Happo on FF ). And also given other facts from her.(Also, talking to a fellow HongIce lover has put me in a major HongIce kick...lD) YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO FIND PICTURES OF A REAL DUNGEON'S LAYOUT! A LOT FUCKING HARDER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE! IT'S ALL ZELDA AND DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS! I WANTED REAL DUNGEONS! Thank god for dA and random photographers...and Bao...was the first chinese name my friend thought of and i was like 'OMG HILARIOUS! YES' Anyways...yeah...this was strangely enough inspired by an episode of How I Met Your Mother. Haven't watched it? You should. Don't like it? Keep it to yourself.(I Thank you in advance~)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaim: I don't own hetalia  
><strong>

**There's a Thief in The Palace**

_**Chapter Two: And he's from where?**_

* * *

><p>Týr sneaks the man into his room, closing the large door behind him. "We have to do something about your look…or Ake will notice it's you." He mumbles, looking Li Xiao over. "And how do you intend to do that?" Li Xiao asks and Týr groans. "I don't know! Maybe I can keep Ake quiet some other way…" The prince mumbles, looking around his room. "What are you looking for?" Li Xiao asks and Týr stares around the room. "For a treasure that would convince someone to keep quiet." He answers and Li Xiao looks at him annoyed. "There's only one thing in here that is a great enough treasure for that, and I won't let him have it."<p>

Týr groans and glares at him. "Give it up you thief, you aren't stealing any of the family jewels." Li Xiao smirks, his eyes examining Týr as the boy looks in a cabinet. "I'm not interested in those jewels anymore…" "Well, whatever it is that you are after now; forget it. You are to be my equerry, a royal assistant. Also, due to the strength you possess, I will make you my head body guard. Neither of which betray the royal family by stealing their things." Týr says, looking over at Li Xiao. "Also, this way you will always be with me and have a high enough status for him not to be able to steal you."

Li Xiao raises a brow. "So…you're going to keep me, are you?" He asks and Týr looks at him annoyed. "Do not speak like that, I have no interest in more pets." He leaves the cabinet and goes over to Li Xiao. "You can leave when you please." Týr mumbles and Li Xiao smirks. "You say that…but everything about you screams you don't mean it." The prince blushes and glares at him. "What would you know? I-it's not like I'm HAPPY you're here. You're going to make things different and annoying." Týr mumbles in distaste before going to his dresser. "I have no clothes that will fit you…" He looks at Li Xiao before pointing to the bed. "Get out of those prisoner clothes and get under the covers."

Li Xiao smirks, walking over to Týr as he unbuttons his shirt. "Of course, master." He whispers in the boy's ear, sending chills down his spine. "D-don't call me that. A-and don't get so close!" Týr says, bringing a hand up to the ear Li Xiao whispered in. "J-just get in the bed and I will be right back!" He exclaims, quietly sneaking out of the room before returning with clothes for Li Xiao. "Here, these are some extra clothes from one of the other servants. Put them on." Li Xiao gets up from the bed in nothing, making Týr gasp and drop the clothes in surprise before covering his eyes. "Wh-where are your-?" "They were taken by Ake." The Asian says, picking up the clothes and getting dressed.

"You should have TOLD me! I would have…I would have made you stay dressed!" Týr exclaims, eyes still firmly covered. "What fun can you have in bed when dressed?" Li Xiao teases, moving the boy's hands once he's in his clothes. "Y-you will not be sleeping beside me in the bed, Li Xiao! Guards sleep at the foot of the bed." He says, pointing to the six foot long, cushioned, bench at the end of the bed. "That is where you sleep." Li Xiao looks at the object in distaste. "Perhaps I should go to the servants quarters and sleep." "As an equerry, you are no mere servant. You must be with me at all times." Týr says and Li Xiao looks around before smirking at the boy. "So tell me, where is your previous equerry then?"

The prince blushes and looks away annoyed. "Th-that's…" Li Xiao takes his hand and pulls him closer, whispering in his ear. "If you want me with you all the time, just say so prince." "Th-that's not it!" Týr says, pushing him away. "The more you are away, the more likely Ake will take you and hurt you! That's all!" He whines, not convincing himself and certainly not convincing someone as conceded as Li Xiao. "Of course, how noble of you." Li Xiao says before turning away from Týr to make his 'bed'. Studying the man, he notices something he didn't see before hanging down the man's back. Long, dark brown, hair that runs all the way to the hem of his pants. "…You have long hair?" Týr asks and Li Xiao nods. "Ake made me hide it in my shirt so it wouldn't get caught in anything. You didn't notice it before that?" He asks, smirking. "Perhaps you were distracted by more important things."

Týr huffs indignantly. "Yeah, like trying to get a perverted man from a strange country's lips off of mine." "I'm pretty sure you kissed back the second time, prince." Li Xiao says as he finishes making his bed. "Th-that was to make a contract!" Týr stutters, looking the other way to hide his increasing blush. "Hmm…you know…that first contract…and the second…said nothing about keeping you safe forever. Or staying by your side." Li Xiao says, and for once Týr gets what's going on. "You're…you're going to kiss me every time I want you to do something, aren't you?" The prince asks warily and Li Xiao smirks, backing him up to the wall.

"Such a short time and yet you already know me so well…" Li Xiao teases before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Týr's. The prince leans against the wall and closes his eyes, half-heartedly kissing back. Annoyed at the prince's nonchalance, Li Xiao wraps an arm around the boy's waist, pulling him away from the wall and against him, and leads the boy's lips in an opened-mouth kiss. No tongues, though. Li Xiao will wait until next time for that.

Tensing up at the new proximity between he and Li Xiao, Týr almost loses it and strongly contemplates pulling away when the man leads his lips to open before gently coaxing his mouth to move in a new rhythm. The motion starts out awkward, Týr's lips moving slower than Li Xiao's, or the other way around. Once they get it down, though, Týr has to admit it feels good; Li Xiao's amazingly soft lips molding with his like this almost makes him giddy at what more the foreigner will do the next time. His breath becomes shallower as the kiss goes on for longer than he expected. Feeling slightly light headed, Týr reaches up and digs a hand into the man's shirt, now trying to make Li Xiao get off.

Getting the hint, Li Xiao pulls away, a satisfied smirk on his face. "I suppose I will serve you, Týr." He says, taking in the sight of the breathless and flustered teen in his arms, taking pride in the knowledge that he caused it. "So, anything else you want prince?" Li Xiao asks, pulling Týr out of his thoughts and making him grab the man's ponytail, roughly yanking it closer. "This thing. It will be cut. Our best bet is to argue your lack of hair…and make sure this hair disappears so that he can't prove we cut it." Týr mumbles, running his fingers through the soft hair. "Go sit in front of my mirror."

Li Xiao does as he asks and allows the boy to cut it. Once done, Li Xiao sighs in relief at the fact Týr didn't butcher his hair. In fact, it looks really good. Looking up in the mirror he sees a beaming Týr staring at him, obviously proud of his work as well. "Like what you see?" Li Xiao teases and Týr gasps, jumping away. "N-no! Well…I am admiring my skill is all! N-now pick up the hair and…um…dump it in…" As Týr looks around for a place to hide the hair Li Xiao picks it up and brings it to a plant, burying it in the dirt. "Happy now, master?" Li Xiao asks, enjoying the red that comes to the prince's pale face.

"D-don't call me master! It's weird…" Týr mumbles and Li Xiao shrugs, sitting on the bench that is now his bed. "My apologies, prince." The prince changes his clothes to a night shirt before crawling into bed and blowing out the candles. They stay silent, neither of them asleep, and Týr finds his hand wander over to the other side of the bed that's still warm from when Li Xiao laid there. He doesn't particularly like or hate Li Xiao, but right now he's lonely, like every night. However, unlike every other night, he has someone to ease this feeling. "Is that bench uncomfortable…?" Týr mumbles and hears Li Xiao shift, probably to face him.

"A little, yes." He answers and the prince buries his face under the covers. "Th-then…come in here with me…" Týr mumbles and Li Xiao raises a brow. "Hmmm? Doesn't a guard sleep on the bench?" He teases and Týr glares. "Shut up, I'm cold and don't have more blankets in the room. That's all." Li Xiao gets up and silently crawls into the bed, the moonlight allowing Týr to see the ever present smirk on the thief's face. "I mean it, don't get the wrong idea." Týr says firmly and Li Xiao shrugs before turning away from him. "Such a lonely prince…who would have thought?" He turns back around to gauge the boy's reaction, noticing a shocked expression on the prince's face and a tear forming in the corner of his eye.

Týr quickly turns away from him annoyed. "What do you know? I have people around me all day and night…" Li Xiao reaches out and awkwardly pats the boy on the head. "You have me all day and night now." Týr rolls his eyes. "Yeah, and all that cost me was you trying to eat my face off." The thief laughs a little under his breath. "It's just a kiss, prince. It's a way to form contracts." The prince looks at him curiously. "How many 'contracts' have you made?" Li Xiao moves toward Týr, who instinctively moves back. "I've made many contracts with many people. You, however, are the only one I have kissed to make one."

Týr backs away even more, the possibility of someone liking him should be nice, but the thought of someone like Li Xiao having feelings for him scares him. Touches and kisses are one thing, a strangely comforting thing to Týr, but feelings behind those actions is something the prince REALLY doesn't want. "Hm? What are you so worried about?" Li Xiao asks and Týr looks at him warily. "I-if you get feelings for me…I'm kicking you out."

The Asian smirks. "Don't flatter yourself. I chose that one as my method with you because you're cute. The cutest person I have come across in my travels. Something as sought after as my first kiss should only go to someone with worthy enough looks. You, Týr, are the only person I have met with said looks. White hair, violet eyes…surely no one else has those features." Týr frowns. "No…no one else does…it's another reason I...don't spend a lot of time with people. The villagers think I'm a monster. Even royalty and ambassadors."

Li Xiao looks the boy over. "Not monster…perhaps a fairy…monsters aren't cute." Týr groans, burying his face in his pillow to hide his blush. "Are all men from where you were born this weird?" "Who knows? I only lived in the seedy underbelly of Hong Kong." The brunette says and Týr looks at him incredulously. "What's Hong Kong?" "Where I'm from." "I'm pretty sure you are making such a place up…" Týr says and Li Xiao twitches, lightly flicking the prince's forehead. "One more word and I'll hurt you." The prince pouts and rubs his forehead. "I'm just saying…" "I swear I will." Li Xiao says and Týr glares. "But I really have heard of-!" "One more word and I'll kiss you again." As soon as he finishes that sentence the room falls into a deep silence. "…I really haven't heard of it." Týr mumbles, pouting. "Go to bed, prince." Li Xiao says in annoyance and Týr nods.

* * *

><p>AN:XD Poor Li Xiao...I imagine HK wasn't really heard of by places like Sweden in those times. China, yes. Hong Kong, no. I could be wrong...but I don't care. If it was, then we'll just say Týr is super sheltered. But...yeah. They aren't in love yet. NOT. You know who IS in love? SION AND NEZUMI FROM NO.6! THAT'S RIGHT! I JUMPED ON THAT BANDWAGON LAST NIGHT AND REGRET NOTHING! Ugh...I don't want to go to school on monday!*cries in corner*..Anyways...bye~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia  
><strong>

**There's a Thief in the Palace**

_**Chapter Three: And he's not blending in well**_

* * *

><p>Týr opens his eyes and yawns before noticing something holding onto his waist. He closes his eyes and takes a second to enjoy the closest thing to a hug he has had since he can remember, before pinching Li Xiao's hand. "Get. Off."<p>

"Hm...my bad." Li Xiao mumbles sleepily before rolling over away from him. After stretching and letting out another long yawn, Týr gets up and looks over to Li Xiao, poking his back. "You should wake before your prince."

"I would…if said prince wasn't so annoying in his sleep." Li Xiao mumbles and Týr glares.

"How am I annoying when I sleep? I don't snore…right?" Týr asks and Li Xiao smirks.

"No, you don't snore. You just breathe deeply, which is cute. What is not cute though is you crying in your sleep." The Asian says and Týr pales a little.

"I-I don't…" "You do, a lot." Li Xiao says, no sympathy in his voice, which is strangely comforting to Týr.

"What…did I say?" The prince asks nervously and Li Xiao shrugs.

"You didn't talk, you just quietly cried. Are you so lonely that you actually cry in your sleep?" Li Xiao asks, sounding surprised, and Týr groans.

"No, that's not it. I must have had a bad dream. Who cries in their sleep when they are lonely anyways?" The prince asks, disgusted at the thought of crying in his sleep, and gets up to get dressed. "Ah good, she brought the clothes." Týr says when he notices a neatly folded pile of clothes. "Get dressed in these, Li Xiao."

Li Xiao looks at the strange clothing in distaste. "Who brought these?" He asks and Týr rolls his eyes.

"One of my ladies, why?"

Li Xiao smirks. "You have ladies, yet I was your first kiss?"

Týr goes bright red and chucks the clothes at Li Xiao's face. "NOT THAT KIND OF LADY! Meilin is a respectable woman, and so is her cousin Lien."

Li Xiao looks at him amused. "Well…someone has an Asian fetish."

Týr blushes and looks at him annoyed. "I have no interest in either of them." He falls silent for a second before adding. "Or you."

"Ow, you hurt me so." Li Xiao teases before getting up and getting dressed.

"I highly doubt anything hurts you…" Týr says before looking at Li Xiao annoyed. "By the way…don't ever touch any of my workers; male or female. You are not to touch anyone, actually."

"But you." The brunette adds and Týr blushes.

"Yes, pretty much."

Li Xiao smirks and backs him up against a wall. "Could it be the prince is falling for me?" Týr looks behind him at the wall before looking at Li Xiao.

"Sometimes I wonder how you will talk to me if there is nothing nearby for you to pin me to. And no, I am not falling for you. I just…" He thinks for a minute, trying to describe why he allows such acts from Li Xiao.

"Crave intimacy." The brunette says and Týr shrugs.

"Perhaps. It's a shame I have to rely on someone like you for that, though."

"You enjoy it, prince." Li Xiao teases, leaning forward and bringing his lips inches from Týr's.

"You…oh right, I made a-" Týr's cut off by Li Xiao lazily pressing his lips to his. The prince closes his eyes and kisses back, in too much of a hurry to allow Li Xiao to devour his lips right now.

Pulling back, Týr runs a finger over his lips before looking up at Li Xiao annoyed. "Happy now? Try to remember you can't do this when we are outside of this room. If anyone sees it, you will be punished. Most likely killed." Li Xiao looks at him amused before leaning down and kissing him again. "…What was that for…?" Týr asks and Li Xiao shrugs.

"For any future requests you have for the day."

The prince sighs and heads out of the room. "Fine, just behave in front of my family."

* * *

><p>Library:<p>

After a few hours showing the Asian around the palace, Týr leads Li Xiao into the library and meets up with a blank faced blonde sitting with a taller, angry looking one. "Good morning Berwald, Tore, this is my new…equerry and body guard…Li Xiao…"

The taller, angry looking blonde looks Li Xiao over. "H'llo…'m B'rw'ld…" He says in a strangely intense way and Li Xiao smirks.

"Nice to meet you Berwald. I look forward to keeping your youngest brother safe."

"Mm." Berwald mumbles, nodding.

Týr looks over to see Tore doing his equivalent of glaring at Li Xiao. "Um…Tore…"

"Where is he from?"

"Somewhere in Asia."

"I told you my country was Hong Kong, prince." Li Xiao says, receiving a glare from Týr and an intense stare from Tore.

"Hong Kong…so he's making places up and yet you keep him?" Tore asks and Li Xiao twitches.

"No, I looked it up earlier and it appears it's real." Týr says, silently reveling in the annoyed look Li Xiao is trying to hide. "I trust him nonetheless." He adds for good measure and watches as Li Xiao instantly calms down and Tore tenses up.

"You trust a man who we have never met?" He asks, eying both Týr and Li Xiao. "What did he do to warrant such trust?"

Týr looks away. "Um…just…some stuff…"

"What stuff?" Tore asks, his voice darkening.

Before Týr can make something up, Li Xiao speaks up. "I saved his life from a th-!"

"THUG!" Týr says, his hand clamped over Li Xiao's mouth. "He saved me from a thug a while ago…"

Berwald looks up this time. "Wh're d'd y'u see a th'g?"

"Yes, this is a palace, thugs aren't particularly in the palace walls." Tore says and Týr pales.

"H-he…um…one got in I guess…" Týr mumbles and Tore stands up, walking over to his little brother and leaning over.

Bringing his lips to his Týr's ears to ensure no one else can hear, he whispers. "Come with me, I demand the truth. I will tell Berwald of it after as well if I believe it warrants it." Once finished he backs away and takes Týr's wrist, looking at the other two men. "We will return."

They go to an empty area of the library and into a secret passage they found when little.

"Now tell me who this man is."

"He's a thief who saved me from his partner. He risked his life and then got arrested by Åke so I saved him and, admittedly, did a very poor job at trying to disguise him…" Týr explains, knowing from past experiences that when Tore tells you to do something you DO it, and you do it exactly as he says. Why? Because he has troll friends. Laugh if you want, but once you have dealt with them just once you will know those things are no laughing matter.

"I see…so you are hiring him as both things to keep him close so Åke doesn't find him and take him away, right?" Tore asks and Týr nods. "And he sleeps with you, I assume?" Týr nods again. "Has he touched you?" They sit in silence for a minute before Týr hesitantly nods yet again. "How?" Tore asks darkly and Týr looks away.

"O-only kissing…because I gave him permission…it's fine." Týr says and Tore sighs.

"You're weak against attention." The older prince sighs and Týr pouts.

"I'm not weak. I broke into the jail."

"Anyone can break into there. It takes little effort with the guard on duty at night."

Týr huffs. "Whatever, like you have snuck down there."

"Of course not, I'm not that stupid. I have sent people down there for me in the past, though." Tore says, looking at Týr pointedly. "Why didn't you?"

The smaller prince looks at him seriously. "Because it was my debt to pay; he saved me and I saved him. He's only staying until he can run away." Týr frowns. "Then he'll go back to Hong Kong…"

"You sound upset at this."

"Not upset…disappointed." Týr corrects before leaving their secret area. "Now if you will excuse me, I think I have left Li Xiao alone with Berwald long enough." He bows to his older brother before heading back to the other two men. When he gets there, to his surprise, they are having a conversation.

"M' w'fe 's 'ro'nd h're…he's shy…" Berwald says, obviously in midsentence, and Li Xiao nods, leaning back in his chair.

"I find people are cuter when they are shy." He says, a smirk coming to his lips. "It makes them seem humble, it's charming."

"Then take a page out of your own book, Li Xiao." Týr says, coming up beside him.

"Yes, you see that attitude is not cute at all." Li Xiao says and Týr notices Berwald almost go to nod before quickly stopping himself.

That's obviously Li Xiao's fault.

"Come on, Li Xiao. I must go check on my pets." Týr says, grabbing Li Xiao's wrist and dragging him off. Once they leave the room Tore comes back to sit with Berwald.

"Th'y g't al'ng w'll…" Berwald says and Tore nods.

"Yes…but I don't like it." He turns to his confused elder brother and begins to inform him of what Týr just told him.

* * *

><p>In the halls:<p>

Li Xiao looks at Týr amused as the small prince leads him through the empty corridors. "So where are we off to now, my prince?"

"I'm not your prince, and we're going somewhere that you can't poison my brother against me." Týr mumbles and Li Xiao looks at him amused.

"So unsure of yourself…that's not too cute either." Li Xiao says and Týr comes to a quick stop before turning and glaring at him.

"So I'm not cute! Nor am I important, or fun, or agreeable, or a genius, or anything that matters! Just leave me alone!" Týr fumes, letting go of Li Xiao's wrist and storming off.

"Opps, I touched a nerve…" Li Xiao mumbles to himself before going after the boy. He keeps up at a far enough distance to make Týr think he's still alone, but close enough to be able to follow the sharp turns the prince makes until they finally reach a large open area filled with animals that is guarded by a twelve foot door.

Týr, unaware Li Xiao is following him, sits down on a bench in the yard and begins to pet a dog. He then goes about feeding them all and other chores before he hears the large doors slam shut.

"Are you done moping now?" Li Xiao asks and Týr glares.

"I am not moping, nor did I give you permission to come." Týr says, moving away instinctively as Li Xiao comes closer.

"You know the deal…" Li Xiao says, looking around to make sure none of the surrounding walls have windows. "If you want me to do something, you must give-"

"No. I won't." Týr mumbles, pouting, and Li Xiao groans.

"You say you were treated differently…yet you're still a brat." The brunette grumbles, walking over to Týr and grabbing his wrist before dragging him to a wall. "Too bad for you, so am I." He says, ignoring Týr's struggling and placing a kiss on his lips. Týr tenses up against his lips and bites him when he tries to deepen the kiss. "Ow! Someone's being a brat." Li Xiao groans, running a finger over his now bleeding lower lip.

"I didn't ask for anything, I'm not kissing you." Týr says firmly and Li Xiao raises a brow.

"Oh? So you don't mind if I stay? Because I'm pretty sure you requested my absence."

"…You can stay…not like I have a choice though…" The prince says, looking at the ground annoyed.

Li Xiao rolls his eyes and looks at Týr. "You are WAY too sensitive." He groans, walking up to him and cupping his cheek. "I've already told you that you're cute, stop pouting."

Týr glares. "I'm not pouting! I just-! Leave me alone, you wouldn't understand."

"You're right, I don't speak pouty brat."

"GOD! You're so frustrating!" The prince fumes, pushing him away.

"I could say the same to you."

"What does it matter what you think? You'll be leaving soon anyways."

Li Xiao smirks. "Ahhh that's what this is about." He snickers a little and ruffles Týr's hair. "You really are pouting."

"I-I am NOT! I couldn't care less if you leave! So what if that means I'll only have Tore and Berwald on their rare time off until eventually they leave? I don't fucking care! I-it doesn't…bother…me…" Týr mumbles and Li Xiao shrugs.

"Well, if it doesn't bother you…then I can tell you I'll be leaving tomorrow." Li Xiao says, staring at him expectantly until the boy looks up at him like a kicked puppy. Bingo.

"O-oh…I see…" Týr mumbles, looking away sadly. "Wh-why wait until tomorrow? Why not just leave tonight?" He asks bitterly and Li Xiao smirks.

"Alright, I will leave to-"

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE TONIGHT!" Týr cries and grabs his sleeve.

"God, you really are cute." Li Xiao teases before patting him on the head. "I'm not going. Calm down." He lowers his hand and brushes a thumb over Týr's eyes. "Is it really princely to cry over such a thing?"

"I'm not crying…" Týr frowns and looks away annoyed.

"Of course not. Now stop being all pouty and cute before I kiss you again."

"Don't you DARE kiss me for being cute!" The prince fumes and Li Xiao rolls his eyes.

"God, you're such a child."

"I'm fifteen! I have every right to have childish moments. How old are you?"

Li Xiao smirks a little. "Me? I'm twenty…little boy."

Týr feels his left eye twitch as he stares at the man. "Twen…ty…?"

* * *

><p>AN: Awwww Tyr does care! XD*shot* No one keeps secrets from Tore, as you can see. Not even Berwald dares. Speaking of Berwald...I HATE THE WAY HE FUCKING SPEAK!DX I CANT WRIIITE IIIIIT! *cough* Anyways...as you can see...I'm giving the 'correct' style a try. Now that no one is trying to make me do it and making me annoyed, I am trying it. Ok, that's a lie...this is how the translated adaptation of the No.6 novel is laid out on websites and so I've become obsessed...*shot* DON'T YOU JUDGE ME!


	4. Chapter 4

**There's a Thief in the Palace**

_**Chapter Four:The Prince From Denmark**_

* * *

><p>It has been a week since Li Xiao has been here and so Týr had decided to teach Li Xiao proper Swedish, or more like European, etiquette. He is now regretting it. The Asian man is continuously ignoring him, commenting on how much more sense his country and it's silverware make, and picking on the look Týr gets when he's frustrated. Luckily relief soon comes in the form of a knock to Týr's door.<p>

"You may enter!" The prince calls and Åke come in.

"I have been sent to inform you of a visitor, the prince of Denmark shall be arriving soon." Åke says, looking at Li Xiao who is making sure to hide his face. "Who is this man?" He asks and Týr shrugs.

"He is my equerry, since no one has bothered to appoint me one. I have also chosen him to be my guard due to his strength and agility." Týr says and Åke looks at him darkly.

"Where is he from?" Åke asks and Týr looks at Li Xiao.

"The same place Meilin and her sister are, I'd suppose I got him from the same person." Týr lies and Åke frowns.

"You truly do have an Asian fetish…" The man says and Týr glares.

"Do not speak make assumptions of your prince so boldly." Týr commands and Åke nods.

"O-of course sir, forgive my boldness." Åke mumbles, bowing before leaving.

"Heh, someone is mad." Li Xiao teases once Åke is out and Týr scoffs.

"Shut up and go away."

"Is that an order?"

"Ye-NO." Týr says firmly, backing away from Li Xiao. "I'm not making any orders on the off chance he returns."

"I don't mind him seeing me kiss you." Li Xiao says, balancing a spoon on the tip of his finger. "Maybe then he wouldn't want to fuck you so much."

Týr gawks at him appalled. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? Don't say such strange things!" He yells and Li Xiao smirks.

"Can't tell when someone wants you, hm? You are so dense it borders on annoying."

"You are so rude it surpasses annoying and any other things to go straight to ALWAYS PISSING ME OFF." Týr says and Li Xiao rolls his eyes.

"It's only been a week."

"That is how much I can't stand you."

"And yet you won't let me leave." Li Xiao points out amused and Týr frowns.

"I-! I will let you leave! I hate you!" Týr says and Li Xiao looks at him confused.

"Still upset over your brothers? Come on, it's been a week."

"NO! You're pissing me off with the etiquette! If you can't get it right then I will get in horrible trouble! Especially with father!" The prince whines and Li Xiao sighs, reaching out and patting him on the head.

"There there."

"Don't patronize me!" Týr says, pouting.

"I'll behave, I promise." Li Xiao says, sitting down at the table and arranging everything as it's supposed to be. "Is that better?"

Týr looks at him surprised. "You…were you actually listening…?"

Li Xiao smirks. "I didn't need to. I already knew it."

The prince pales and reaches out for something bulky to slam into the Asian's head. "You…"

"Don't you need to get ready for meeting this prince?" Li Xiao asks, grabbing the object Týr is reaching for and pulling it closer to him.

"Hmph…maybe."

"If you behave maybe I will even dress you."

Týr twitches. "Hands to yourself pervert."

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Týr head out of his room with Li Xiao, still fussing over the Asian's outfit. "Th-this needs to be nicer, and that should-!"

Li Xiao groans and takes the prince's hands in his before leaning forward. "It. Is. Fine. Calm down and get in there."

"Wh-whatever…I am calm." The prince mumbles before entering the throne room and seeing his brothers, their guards off to the side. He motions for Li Xiao to join the two stone-faced men before he walks over to stand next to his brothers.

Almost as soon as Týr stands there, the doors fly open and a large amount of men come in followed by a young man with spikey blonde hair in a long red shirt and striped pants covered by armor.

"Hello, I am Prince Mathias, of Denmark." Mathias says and looks over to Tore with a strange look of surprise. "I...have come to see the lovely country of Sweden, I hope you will all treat me kindly." He says, bowing to Tore, and seemingly, everyone else.

"I shall give you the aid of one of my sons." The king says, his deep voice practically booming in the large room. "It shall be discussed between-!"

"I will do it." Tore says, staring ahead to the doors Mathias entered into, although Týr knows he's keeping his eyes on the Dane.

Mathias stares at him shocked before smiling. "I am honored, prince." He says before walking up the Tore, who noticeably tenses up as his personal space is so easily invaded. "Would you be so kind as to show me my room, prince?"

Tore looks at him with his normal stoicness, but Týr can see the strange uneasiness in his brother's eyes. "I will, it is my duty after all." He says before walking past him towards the door, quickly followed by the Dane.

Once they leave Týr immediately goes over to Li Xiao and grabs his wrist, yanking him out of the room as well.

"Where are we going, prince?" Li Xiao asks, amused at the upset look on Týr's face.

"That man makes my brother uneasy, I am afraid he might have done something to him during the war."

"Why would he offer to go with him, then?" The brunette asks and Týr stops, thinking for a minute.

"Because…that man…made him his slave while he was there and so now Tore must do what he wishes while he's around…?" Týr mumbles and Li Xiao snickers.

"You have quite the imagination, prince."

"It's not imagination, it's happened before. A Turkish prince I met had someone like that whom he captured from Greece. They are constantly fighting, although…really…Heracles is in love with Sadiq…and vice versa…" Týr shakes the idea out of his head. "But since my brother doesn't fall in love, it is just the first part…of course."

Li Xiao looks at him curiously. "And how do you know he didn't fall in love?"

"He doesn't waste his time on things like that." Týr says before they finally reach Mathias and Tore.

"It's been awhile…prince, is it?" Mathias asks and Tore looks up at him.

"You never said you were a prince either."

The taller blonde smiles and moves closer, making Tore back away. "I missed you, Norge…"

A feint blush comes to Tore's cheeks. "You know my real name now, you may call me by that, anko uzai."

Mathias's smile softens. "So you do remember. I believe…you loved me at that time." He says, moving closer again.

"D-don't drag me into your ridiculous fantasies." Tore says, trying to stay stoic.

"It's too late, now you are always in them. I have not been able to think a single thought without adding you to it to make me happy." He reaches out and takes Tore's hand. "You are the reason I have come here. I wanted to come to Sweden and find you." Mathias lets go of his hand and pulls the quiet boy into his arms. "I wanted to find you and take you away to Norway, since you always said you loved that place…"

Tore looks down at their chests now against one another's and frowns in annoyance. "I will move there when I become its king. I don't need your help."

Mathias sighs and holds I'm closer. "I won't let you leave without me. I love you." He whispers, kissing him on the forehead before tilting Tore's chin up and leaning in towards his lips.

Týr tenses up and goes to yell at him to stop until a hand clamps over his lips.

"Don't interrupt them." Li Xiao whispers into his ear and Týr tenses up as he keeps watching.

"No." Tore says before pushing him away. "Touch me again in such a way and I will make you regret it."

Mathias sighs and looks at him heart broken. "I will wait for you, Tore. I know you still love me."

Tore looks at him for a moment, his usual stoicness in check, before he opens the bedroom door. "This is your room. Make yourself comfortable."

Mathias pouts. "I can only be comfortable with you beside me."

"Then just get in there and shut up." Tore says before leaving.

Once his brother is gone, and Mathias is in his room, Týr removes Li Xiao's hand from his face.

"I told you he wasn't in love." Týr mumbles before dragging Li Xiao to the bedroom.

"It's sad how stupid you are, prince." Li Xiao says and Týr glares.

"He doesn't love him! He CAN'T love him!" Týr yells and Li Xiao smirks.

"Why not?"

"Because he's the last sane brother I have!" The boy whines and Li Xiao rolls his eyes.

"Love doesn't really make you crazy…it just makes you stupid."

"Stupidity is not far from crazy, I think." Týr mumbles and Li Xiao shrugs.

"It all depends."

They both sit down on the bed and sigh.

"I guess it's good he met a prince to love, I guess…and the fact he's Danish will help us…" Týr mumbles and Li Xiao nods.

"So you're thinking of it politically, huh? Your brother could be in love and you're going to think about the politics." Li Xiao asks and Týr sighs, placing his head on his shoulder.

"I'm tired…leave me alone."

The brunette looks at him curiously before wrapping an arm around his waist to keep the boy from falling over. "So when you're tired you think politically?"

"No, that's just what we are raised to do…" Týr mumbles, nuzzling up against Li Xiao's warmth. "Even if we fall in love with people…we must see if it is politically useful. I'm only hoping for his well-being…"

Li Xiao looks down at him awkwardly. "What…are you doing?"

"I'm tired."

"Then lie down."

"I don't wanna…" Týr pouts and Li Xiao groans, wrapping his arms around the prince's waist and pulling him down onto the bed.

"Go to bed." Li Xiao orders and Týr glares.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Of course not."

Týr nods before frowning. "…I need you to do something."

"Alright. But you know the deal."

"I-I do…I need you to help me keep an eye on Tore and Mathias, I would like you to tell me…if they are in love." The prince mumbles and Li Xiao shrugs.

"I suppose I can. It isn't like I'm doing anything else."

"I also need to practice on the sword with you tomorrow as well." Týr mumbles and Li Xiao smirks.

"My sword or yours?"

"I don't see the humor in your disgusting comment."

Li Xiao smirks and cups his face, pulling him into a kiss. Týr immediately closes his eyes; not having kissed the man all day seemed weird. Not that he's making up for it. He definitely didn't make up such a trivial order so Li Xiao could kiss him, that would just be weird.

Leaving his thoughts, Týr finally notices that Li Xiao is only giving a chaste kiss. And that the bastard is pulling back. Ever since that first day it has been nothing but that. Unfair.

"No." Týr mumbles annoyed, pulling him back over into an awkward kiss. He lies there, keeping their lips pressed together and growing increasingly nervous. Granted he and Li Xiao have now kissed a lot, only for deals of course, but it was always the brunette taking the initiative. After what feels like forever he tried to move his lips against Li Xiao's hoping the man will take over. He doesn't. Instead he just mimics everything Týr awkwardly starts.

Letting out a small groan of frustration against Li Xiao's lips, Týr pushes him away annoyed.

"Something wrong, prince?" Li Xiao asks, mockingly.

"Sh-shut up." Týr mumbles annoyed and Li Xiao leans closer.

"You want a real kiss…is that it?" Li Xiao teases and Týr blushes, looking away.

"S-stay away…" Týr mumbles and Li Xiao keeps moving closer.

"No." He says before pulling the boy into another kiss. This time, as soon as their lips meet Li Xiao licks Týr's bottom lip and quickly gains entrance, tracing every inch inside the boy's mouth.

Týr lets out an involuntary moan as Li Xiao continues, leading their lips in that now oh-so familiar motion, only with their tongues now awkwardly working out a rhythm of their own. Soon Týr feels himself grow lightheaded and his heart begin to race, so he does what anyone would do. He pushes Li Xiao away.

"N-need…air…" Týr pants and Li Xiao smirks.

"Satisfied now?" The brunette teases and Týr goes bright red, quickly hiding under the covers.

"I-I didn't want you to! Who would want to kiss you like that?"

"You would, obviously. Trying to deny it is useless since you just practically begged for it." Li Xiao points out and Týr glares.

"I begged for NOTHING. A prince does not beg! And DON'T get the wrong idea!" Týr commands and Li Xiao shrugs.

"I don't have any illusions. My kisses are just amazing, I understand." Li Xiao teases.

"I highly doubt you do…" Týr mumbles annoyed.

* * *

><p>AN: ...Yeah...so...there's that...and...yeah...I hope it's worthy...because I have my doubts. (Shocking, I know. XD) I'll explain Mathias and Tore's nicknames for eachother next chapter...if I remember XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia  
><strong>

**There's a Thief in the Palace**

_**Chapter Five: And he's playing nurse**_

* * *

><p>Týr wakes up and looks over at Li Xiao asleep next to him, falling off the bed. He smirks a little, waiting for the Asian to fall, before feeling an intense pain in his head. "Oooww…"<p>

Immediately, Li Xiao sits up, looking at him curiously. "Something wrong, your majesty?" He asks, almost mockingly.

"My…head…" Týr mumbles, burying his face in his pillow to hide his pained look from the brunette.

"Ah…you're sick, huh?" Li Xiao asks, forcefully turning the boy to face him and pressing their foreheads together. "Yes, you have a fever. Is this why you were so weird yesterday?"

Týr looks at him confused before mulling the previous day over and blushing a little. "Forget it. Forget all of yesterday. Every. Single. Detail."

"Is that an order?"

"Yes."

Li Xiao nods and leans over, bringing their faces closer again. "Well…I'll collect when you're less gross."

"…Then I hope I stay sick." Týr says and Li Xiao shrugs.

"I don't, the sick you is too needy."

The prince frowns, he can't argue with that. He does get pretty annoying when he's sick. "…Well then get me medicine and leave me be for the day."

Li Xiao smirks, mockingly bowing to the boy. "Of course, prince."

"Don't bow, it just pisses me off when you bow."

"As you wish."

* * *

><p>A few hours later:<p>

Li Xiao leaves the prince, who finally fell asleep after he gave him medicine, and wanders the halls. Reaching the servants quarters, he goes over to Meilin and her sister Lien.

"Hmmm? Li Xiao is actually away from his precious prince~?" Meilin teases and Li Xiao smirks.

"Jealous?" Li Xiao asks and Meilin blushes.

"Of what?"

"The fact Týr likes me better."

Meilin glares at him and goes to yell before Lien covers her mouth.

"Be nice, Li Xiao." Lien orders and Li Xiao rolls his eyes as a new girl comes in.

"Um…who are you?" Li Xiao asks, receiving a glare from Meilin.

"I'm Elizaveta Héderváry. I'm working here for prince Týr from now on as a gift from prince Sadiq." The woman says, her light brown hair flowing behind her as she brusquely walks past Li Xiao to Meilin. "It's nice to meet you." She smiles at Lien as well. "And you." Then she looks over to Li Xiao. "…You seem annoying."

"…I was just thinking the same about you." Li Xiao says, smirking.

"Perhaps you should introduce her to the prince, Li Xiao." Lien says, which pretty much means orders, so Li Xiao sighs and heads out.

"Come with me, Elizaveta."

Elizaveta frowns a little and looks at the girls. "Could one of you come?"

"I will!" Meilin says quickly, blushing at her own sudden response. "I mean…you don't want to be alone with a jerk like Li Xiao after all."

Elizaveta smiles. "Come on then!"

Li Xiao looks at the girls and rolls his eyes. "Great, I get to babysit a moody sick prince and two girls…" He mumbles in distaste before bringing them to the room where Týr is still asleep.

"H-he's adorable~!" Elizaveta coos, staring at the sleeping boy. "He looks like an angel!"

"He's not angelic when awake." Meilin says and Li Xiao nods.

"He's cute, but he's a brat."

"Mmm…don't call me cute…" Týr mumbles in a daze, opening his eyes and sitting up groggily. "What…?" He rubs his eyes and looks over, seeing Elizaveta and going bright red, hiding under his sheets. "L-Li Xiao! I told you not to let anyone see me like this!"

"Please, she's unimportant. A new servant sent from some Prince Sadiq. A suitor perhaps?" Li Xiao teases and Týr pokes his head out annoyed.

"He's not a suitor. He is in love already…and I wouldn't marry him anyways." Týr adds quietly.

"Well, here's your new worker." Li Xiao says, looking at him curiously. "…How are you feeling?"

Týr stares at him surprised before looking away. "I'm fine. Please-"

"Ahh~! So cute~!" Elizaveta coos, catching everyone else off-guard.

"Huh?" Li Xiao asks annoyed and Týr looks at them all confused.

"Who's cute?"

Meilin grabs Elizaveta's arm and pulls her closer to whisper in her ear. "You can't say that about them when they are within hearing range! Both of them are highly moody!"

"I find it hard to believe Li Xiao is…" Elizaveta whispers back.

"Oh he is. But in a far less…obvious way. I told him his concern for Týr was cute when we first met…the next day, my favorite hairpiece was gone. I then found it in the area that Týr's pets are kept." Meilin says and Elizaveta looks at Li Xiao surprised.

"I see…I'll keep quiet."

"You can go." Týr says to Elizaveta and Meilin and both girls nod, leaving.

"Kicking them out so soon?" Li Xiao asks amused and Týr sighs.

"I don't feel like watching two girls giggle and be annoying today."

"So…you want something from me?"

Týr looks away embarrassed. "Well…I need more medicine…and maybe some soup."

"I'm not going to come back in here and sleep with you just because you're sick."

"I-I don't want you to!" The prince yells, glaring at the brunette.

"Good. Because I'm not until you get better. I have no interest in getting sick." Li Xiao says, leaving the room to get his medicine and food.

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Li Xiao returns with the medicine and soup, finding Týr asleep again. Groaning to himself, he goes over and covers him up, checking his temperature again.

"Good, you're getting better." He mumbles to himself before sighing. "I have to spend time with those annoying girls again thanks to you."

"Don't care…stop talking…" Týr groans, looking over at Li Xiao annoyed.

"I woke you up, huh?" Li Xiao asks amused and Týr nods. "Good, take your medicine and eat."

"I just want to sleep…"

"I don't care. Take it." The brunette orders, holding the medicine out and making Týr take it before forcing him to drink the soup. "You're obviously getting better since you're a brat again." Li Xiao says and Týr coughs a little from having the soup practically shoved down his throat.

"Y-you're trying to kill me."

"Not at all, simply choke you."

"Well that's certainly comforting." Týr mumbles, rolling his eyes before curling up under the blanket. "…How is Tore? Is prince Mathias bothering him?"

Li Xiao shrugs. "How would I know? I've been taking care of you."

"If you can call it that…" Týr frowns. "I don't like them being alone…"

"How awkward for you then, because they have been spending all day together." Li Xiao says amused.

"Nothing will happen." Týr mumbles and Li Xiao smirks.

"Everything will happen."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

Tore looks down at his book blankly and Mathias frowns.

"Norge…what's wrong?" Mathias asks, obviously concerned, and Tore looks over at him.

"Don't call me Norge, anko uzai."

"Then don't call me something that isn't even your language."

"You wanted me to call you brother, I can't help it if a Japanese prisoner of YOURS suggested something I liked." Tore says and Mathias pouts.

"B-but I gave you a nice nick name, calling you the country you love and always talked about, of course I know now you liked it since you will be the king of the land…but can't you just call me something nice, too?" Mathias whines and Tore tries to ignore him.

"Shut up. I'm reading." Tore commands and Mathias sighs.

"Didn't you miss me? I know you love me. Or at least you did." Mathias mumbles, leaning closer to him. "You did, right? I wasn't imagining it…right?"

Tore remains silent and Mathias glares. He grabs the smaller prince's shoulders and pins him down to the ground, the book Tore was reading now discarded in the dirt.

"I know you love me."

"Then why are you trying so hard to get me to say it?"

Mathias goes silent, hovering over the stoic Tore. He tries to think of an excuse, but ends up just staring at the boy, memories of their time together before flooding through his mind. Until he notices something in the boy's hair.

"…Well?" Tore asks and Mathias reaches a hand up, stroking his hair and begins rubbing on the cross-shaped clip in the smaller prince's bangs.

"You still wear it." The older prince says happily and Tore looks away.

"It has nothing to do with you."

"I gave it to you, it has something to do with me." Mathias points out before leaning down and lightly kissing him. "I still love you, Tore, and I won't give up until you're mine."

"I believe you said that already." Tore says, licking his lips before pushing Mathias off. "Now excuse me, I must check on my brother. I've been told he's sick."

"Then I will go with you!" Mathias says decidedly and Tore looks at him for a second before wordlessly heading to Týr's room.

* * *

><p>Týr's room:<p>

Týr suddenly sits up from his sleep, making Li Xiao look over curiously.

"Problem?"

"…Tore's coming." Týr mumbles and Li Xiao shrugs.

"How nice for you."

"You're not funny."

Li Xiao smirks a little. "Yes I am, you just don't understand good humor."

Týr groans and rolls his eyes. "Whatever, just look away so I can get dressed." He orders and Li Xiao turns in his seat to look away.

"You're working up quite a tab with orders, prince."

"Well, so long as you don't try to go beyond kissing, I do not care." He says and finishes dressing before looking at Li Xiao. "Isn't there something else you would prefer? Goods from your country? Gold? …Why must it be a kiss?"

"Hm…offering me such rare things, it's like you're trying to shower me with gifts." Li Xiao teases before looking back over to Týr. "I require a kiss because you don't willingly dose those out. except for yesterday, be we are forgetting that, yes? I chose something you would not like so you would order me around less…and even when you do order me, with this, I always keep the upper hand."

Týr nods. "So it is power, how very cliché of you."

"No, my prince, love would be a cliché reason. Mine is not pathetic, and will not cause me to do anything stupid." Li Xiao points out and Týr shrugs.

"I don't really care, as long as there are no feelings behind it." Týr takes a quick drink of medicine again before sitting in his bed to wait for Tore. Luckily, he doesn't wait long. Soon the doors are opening and Tore is entering with Mathias by his side.

"How are you feeling?" Tore asks, not one to make idle conversation, which Týr is thankful for right now.

"Better, why is he here?" Týr asks, knowing Tore doesn't like it when others ramble either.

"He followed me and will not leave me alone."

"I see."

Mathias looks at the two brothers before grinning at Týr. "You know…your coloring reminds me of a prince and princess I have met."

Týr immediately looks over at him interested. "Who were they?"

"They ARE the twin royal siblings of the kingdom of Prussia! Their hair is the same as yours, but they have red eyes rather than purple." Mathias says, noticing Týr lean forward in a thinly veiled excitement.

"Are…they feared?" He asks and Mathias laughs.

"Of course not! They were at first, but now that hair and different colored eyes are revered there!"

"Are they male or female?"

"There is one of both!"

Týr groans silent for a minute before murmuring to himself. "…Perhaps I should marry one…"

"I took you for the type who did not wish to marry." Li Xiao says and Týr shrugs.

"If I could meet someone like me…why not spend the rest of my life with them? If that means marriage or sex, so be it."

"Would you like to meet them?" Mathias asks, receiving a glare from Tore.

"No he wouldn't." Tore says and Mathias looks at him confused.

"Yes I do." Týr mumbles and Tore looks at him before grabbing Mathias' hand and dragging him out.

"Marriage, huh? Týr, you disappoint me." Li Xiao says after the other two leave.

"Oh no, how will I survive?" Týr says mockingly before looking at Li Xiao. "If you don't like it, leave."

"Oh? So now you're willing to have me leave?" Li Xiao asks amused. "Don't get ahead of yourself, they could be hideous."

Týr crosses his arms and scoffs at the brunette. "You wish."

"I do. It would make me laugh."

* * *

><p>AN: OMG TWO IN ONE NIGHT! Anyways...yeah...my excuse for the OOCness? HE WAS SICK! My excuse has been made and I am now DONE! I tried my best and apologize for any fail. So...good night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia  
><strong>

**There's A Theif in the Palace**

_**Chapter Six: And he's going to Prussia**_

* * *

><p>Li Xiao looks over to the once again healthy Týr annoyed. "So…you're going to see those twins, hm?"<p>

"I am." Týr says, packing for the trip.

"Hm…I suppose I will be going as well."

"I didn't ask you to."

Li Xiao looks at him surprised before smirking. "Someone is getting cocky. How can you be sure you will even like them?"

Týr stops and looks over to Li Xiao. "…Because, even if they are horrible, I won't feel so much like a freak."

"I don't think you're a freak."

The prince looks at him curiously. "Are you complimenting me?"

"No, just stating a fact." Li Xiao says before walking up to Týr. "Do you not want me to go?"

Týr looks up at Li Xiao. "…I...no, it's not that."

Li Xiao smirks and pets his hair before stroking his cheek. "Then…what is it?"

"…What…are you doing?" The teen asks and Li Xiao shrugs.

"Just remembering…you're healthier…and I have a large debt to collect from you." Li Xiao teases and Týr blushes a little, leaning up against the wall and closing his eyes.

"Then do it." The prince says, waiting.

Li Xiao leans forward, bringing his lips to Týr's ear. "I'll wait. For a more fun time."

"You can't do it in front of people, remember that."

"I know, I have other plans."

"Well, that's just unsettling." Týr says and Li Xiao shrugs, moving away.

"Maybe to you."

The prince sighs and finishes packing. "So, are we going?"

Li Xiao looks at him curiously. "Going? I never packed."

"I packed for you…" Týr mumbles and Li Xiao smirks.

"Did you now? I thought you-"

"Shut up and come on."

Li Xiao follows him out to see Elizaveta and Meilin in a litter behind Týr's, which is being led by Åke. "…Him?" The brunette asks bitterly before looking to Týr. "Did you decide to gather up everyone I hate?"

Týr rolls his eyes and heads towards his litter. "If I were to only have people you like…no one would be here. Not even me. Just a bunch of objects."

"Hm…sounds about right. Well, come on your majesty." Li Xiao says, taking Týr's hand and helping him into it. "So…how will you greet those twins? Will you try to seduce them?" He asks, far too amused at the idea.

"…I don't know. I will greet them as you are supposed to greet other royalty. And as for seducing…I will not." Týr says, looking at Li Xiao annoyed. "As fun as it would be for you to see me attempt to seduce someone, I would prefer not to."

"That's too bad. It might be cute." Li Xiao mumbles, making Týr blush.

"I hate when you call me that."

"Why do you think I say it?"

Týr sighs and leans back in his seat, looking out to the view. "You're not helping my nerves."

"Oh? So you want me to be a jester now?" Li Xiao asks, leaning forward and bringing their foreheads together from the opposite sides of the litter. "Or perhaps you want me to calm your nerves in a different way?"

Týr stares back at him, unfazed at the proximity. "I want nothing from you. I simply ask you stop making my nerves worse."

"That's wanting something." Li Xiao points out and Týr glares.

"You annoy me."

"Yet you wanted me to come."

Týr sighs in annoyance. "Who else do I have to talk to…?"

"Ahhh…I'm pretty sure Åke would love to talk to you." Li Xiao teases and Týr looks at him in disgust.

"I don't see how that is funny."

"Of course you don't, you have no sense of humor."

Týr leans back into his seat and groans. "This is going to be a long ride…"

Later:

After a few weeks they finally arrive at Prussia, where Týr is awoken from his nap on Li Xiao's lap by a small bird landing on his head and chirping. Sitting up, he allows the small chick to fall into his lap as he glances over to the still sleeping Li Xiao and then to their location. In front of him is a beautiful castle, and running towards him is an older man with white hair like his and dark red eyes.

"Well there's your future husband." Li Xiao says groggily, stretching next to him. "A bit of a letdown, don't you think?" He asks and Týr just silently stares at the running man until he reaches them, poking his head in the window.

"Hey! That's Gilbird! It would be awesome if I could have him back!" The Prussian says and Týr hands him the bird. "Thank you! I must go now." He says before heading off.

"Well that sure was romantic." Li Xiao teases and Týr glares at him.

"Just shut up, will you?"

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

After a large breakfast Týr, with Li Xiao, is lead to the royal Prussian family.

"Welcome. We were so glad to hear you wished to visit us. Mathias says you were interested in meeting both of my children." The king says, his hair a light blonde like the youngest prince standing on the other side of him.

"I have come to visit. Mathias spoke fondly of this country, so I was curious." Týr says and the king nods.

"I'm honored to have a prince from Sweden in my country."

"I'm honored to be so welcome to your country." The teen says as the sound of footsteps stomping down the hall begin to echo through the room. "Hm…?" Looking behind him, Týr sees the prince he met before and a girl with the same platinum blonde hair which is flowing in the wind as she runs in with her brother.

"It was Julchen's fault!" The boy quickly says, pointing to his sister.

"Like hell! It's Gilbert's doing!" She exclaims and Li Xiao smirks at Týr.

"Well, have fun." The Asian whispers and Týr sighs, wondering if the hasty trip would be worth it as he watches the siblings bicker.

"Well, I will give you all some time." The King says, standing up and leading his wife and youngest son out of the room.

"Hello." Týr says quietly and both siblings immediately go quiet, looking at him.

"…Who is that?" Gilbert asks and Julchen shrugs.

"Don't know, but he's cute." Julchen says, walking over to the small teen. "So who are you~?" She asks sweetly and Týr looks at her blankly.

"I'm Týr, the youngest of the three Swedish princes." Týr answers and Gilbert looks at him curiously.

"What brings you here?" Gilbert asks and Týr shrugs.

"I've never met someone with my hair color…" Týr mumbles and the twins grin, each grabbing one of his arms.

"Soooooo cuuuuuute~!" They coo in unison as Li Xiao watches on amused.

"Wh-what are you-?" Týr gasps when he feels a hand on his stomach.

"He's so thin!" Julchen exclaims, her hand rubbing Týr's stomach, making the boy blush.

"And no muscles at all!" Gilbert gasps, rubbing the increasingly traumatized boy's chest.

"I-! I-! L-Li Xiao!" Týr whines and Li Xiao raises a brow.

"Hmm?"

"M-make it stop!" He commands and the brunette smirks, walking over and prying the twins off of him.

"Hey! Give him back!" "Yeah! Don't be so unawesome!" The twins whine and Li Xiao shrugs.

"He had a long ride. He needs to sleep." Li Xiao says, dragging the boy off.

"He came to see us, didn't he…?" Gilbert asks and Julchen nods.

"Well yeah, so why did he run off with that boy?" Julchen asks and Gilbert pouts.

"Looks like I have competition." The boy says and Julchen glares.

"Excuse me? He wants me, not some other guy!"

"Oh hell no! He's mine!"

* * *

><p>Týr's room:<p>

Li Xiao brings him into the room and sets him on the bed, smirking. "You like them that much, huh?"

"You're not funny." Týr pouts, glaring up at him from the bed. "I don't like being touched."

The Asian looks at him curiously. "…I touch you all the time."

Týr thinks for a minute. "Hm…you do…" He shrugs. "I guess you're different."

"I don't know if I like that." Li Xiao says and Týr glares.

"It's not a compliment. Not to mention you've never…rubbed me…" Týr mumbles, instantly regretting it when he notices the smirk that comes to Li Xiao's face.

"Should I try it?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't…"

Li Xiao looks at him silently for a minute before shrugging. "I don't really care what you prefer." He walks over to the bed, climbing onto it and moving towards Týr.

"No. Why are you guys so evil?" Týr asks annoyed and Li Xiao raises a brow.

"I'm not being evil, I'm educating myself on how much I can get away with." The Asian says, reaching a hand up to Týr's chest.

"…No." Týr says, pushing his hand away and standing on the bed. "No one can do that. You're not special."

Li Xiao sits back on the bed, looking up at the prince with a smirk. "Oh I'm pretty special." He says, leaning forward and grabbing the boy's leg, yanking on it so he falls onto the bed. "I can get away with that, for example."

"Like hell you can. As punishment, you're going to be spending the day with Elizaveta and Meilin." Týr hisses and Li Xiao shrugs.

"Have fun alone with the twins."

"I will."

"Maybe you can have a freaky three-way."

"Maybe I will."

Li Xiao shrugs and heads out of the room. "I will tell the girls you send your love."

Týr sits up and begins to put his boots back on. "Hmm…you do that. Give them a big hug for me as well." He says sarcastically and Li Xiao rolls his eyes.

"I'm not that loyal."

"Believe me, I'm aware."

* * *

><p>Outside:<p>

Týr heads out to the area described to him by a maid in search of the twins, finding them sword fighting with one another, reminding him he still needed to have Li Xiao teach him how to use one.

"Hey! You're back!" Gilbert exclaims and Julchen looks over.

"Awesome! Want to join us?" She asks and Týr shakes his head.

"I've never really…used a sword." He mumbles and Gilbert walks up to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Well then! Let us fix that!" Gilbert says, handing Týr his own sword before grabbing his hands from behind to show him the correct way of holding it.

"Hey! You can't be all over him!" Julchen whines and Gilbert smirks.

"Too late." He teases before looking back down at Týr, pulling him closer. "Now then…"

"…Is it necessary for us to be this close?" Týr asks and Gilbert laughs.

"Kesesese! If you want any of my awesome it is!"

"…I think I'm good without your 'awesome'…"

* * *

><p>Inside:<p>

Li Xiao heads into the room that Elizaveta and Meilin are sharing for their visit. When he enters he sees the two girls sitting close and laughing. "Ah. Should I leave you two alone?" He asks, smirking as they both blush a little and move away.

"N-no. We were just talking about how cute Týr looks outside with Gilbert and Julchen~!" Elizaveta explains and Meilin nods quietly.

"Really now…?" Li Xiao asks, looking out the window to see Gilbert holding Týr as close as possible and showing him how to hold the sword. "Oh yeah…I was supposed to do that."

"Jealous?" Meilin asks and Li Xiao looks at her annoyed.

"No."

"Liar." Elizaveta says and Li Xiao smirks.

"Ohh? You mean like you two? Denial isn't cute in girls." The brunette man says, earning a glare from Elizaveta.

"It isn't cute in guys either." Elizaveta counters.

"Like I'm going to listen to you about what's cute regarding guys." Li Xiao says, watching amused as the girl fumes.

* * *

><p>AN:Wooowww it's been a couple of days sense I've posted something, huh? XD Yeah...about that...I'm done with my break. And wrote this because...well...I wanted to. Lawls, I realized I made a sort of shout-out to someone I talk to on dA (romanticsunflower, if you like Spamano check her out) with the 'I'm not evil, I'm educated'. She says it all the time when she's being a pervert...(which is a lot, so I now associate that line with evil pervertedness)...but she wont see it here because she hates HongIce XD Such a waste~


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia  
><strong>

**There's a Thief In The Palace**

_**Chapter Seven: And he already knows**_

* * *

><p>Týr runs away from Gilbert and Julchen as soon as they, collectively, decide to see how he looks in a dress. Escaping to his room he sees Li Xiao laying on his bed and reading a Prussian book. "…So you know Prussian…" Týr says, feeling relief wash over him as soon as he closes his door.<p>

"I know many things, Týr. I'm a thief, it's how we survive. How did your sword lesson go?" Li Xiao asks in a tone that, for him, could be thought of as bitter.

"It was fine. They are good teachers and actually follow through with it, unlike someone." The prince says, sitting on the bed.

"I was going to, but as soon as you got better we came running over here."

"It's good to meet new people."

"It's a waste to get married."

Týr rolls his eyes. "I never said I was definitely getting married. It's just good to meet someone, well two someone's, who share a rare thing in common with me."

"It's just looks. It doesn't matter." Li Xiao says and Týr scoffs.

"If you truly believe that than you are an idiotic idealist. And therefore are of no use to me."

The brunette sits up. "I'm by no means an idiot. And definitely not an idealist." He leans over, bringing his face inches from Týr's. "If I was an idealist, I would confuse this lust for love. But I'm smarter than that."

Týr tenses up and backs away a little. "Then you are also smart enough to know I won't have sex with you."

"That's right. I am." Li Xiao smirks and tilts Týr's chin up. "But I'm fine with what I already get. Power over you is far better than sex, after all."

"…I don't…" Týr begins before going silent. He does give all the power to Li Xiao, actually.

"That's right you can't-"

"I don't lust after you." Týr says and Li Xiao shrugs.

"I can get what I need elsewhere." The brunette says and notices Týr tense up.

"Have you…? I mean, Elizaveta, Meilin, and Lien are all very beautiful women so I guess it wouldn't be too farfetched." Týr mumbles and Li Xiao looks at him amused.

"What if I had?"

"Then I will definitely never have sex with you."

"And why is that?"

The prince shrugs and leans against a nearby bed post. "I don't like my things used before I get to play with them."

"So if I want the slim chance to have sex with you, I must remain a virgin?"

"That's right." Týr says, pausing to stare at the ground. "But…if I were to have sex…it would most likely be you. Since you wouldn't be foolish about it."

"I promise it would only be for pleasure." Li Xiao says, placing a hand on Týr's thigh and whispering in his ear. "Intense pleasure."

Týr's breath hitches and he pushes Li Xiao away. "D-don't do that!"

"Well you're no fun." Li Xiao teases, leaning closer again.

"Stay away!" Týr commands, pushing him.

"What if I wanted to collect on your debt?"

"You're not. Not right now."

"Why not?"

"You're being creepy. Now come on, we're going to see the king."

Li Xiao looks at him curiously. "Oh? What is this 'we' you speak of?"

Týr looks at him annoyed. "You're my body guard, so you are coming."

"I don't want to."

"Too bad."

"Kiss me." Li Xiao orders and Týr fumes.

"I WILL NOT."

"Then I'm not going."

Týr groans and walks up to him, kissing him on the cheek. "There. Now come on."

"That's not a kiss. On the lips, prince." Li Xiao commands, smirking to himself.

"You're enjoying this."

"I really am."

Týr sighs and leans forward, lightly kissing him on the lips. As soon as he does, Li Xiao grabs the back of his head and pulling him closer, quickly deepening the kiss. The prince sinks into it, placing his hands on Li Xiao's shoulders to keep himself standing.

"EH? WHAT IS THIS?" Gilbert gasps, almost unheard over Julchen's giggling.

Týr quickly pulls back and stares at them in shock. "I-It's not what it looks like!"

"You were just kissing!" Gilbert exclaims. "I thought you came here to meet Julchen and I!"

"I did."

"To marry!"

"I was thinking about it." Týr says and Gilbert glares at Li Xiao.

"He's preventing it, isn't he?"

"Of course not. He's simply my body guard."

"Do you do this with all your body guards?" Gilbert asks annoyed.

"No, only him. But it's not in a romantic way." Týr explains and Gilbert sighs.

"If you kiss him, and only him, and it's as intense as what we saw…it is in a romantic way." The Prussian says and Týr shakes his head no.

"It doesn't have to be him. He's just the only person who has done it." Týr says and Gilbert wordlessly walks up to him, cupping his face before leaning down to kiss him. Neither prince budges and soon Gilbert deepens it.

"Does it bother you?" Julchen asks Li Xiao quietly and the brunette shrugs.

"Why should it?"

"You obviously like him. I'm too awesome to not notice such an obvious thing." Julchen brags and Li Xiao smirks.

"Really now? You have no interest in Týr, do you?" The brunette asks and Julchen laughs a little.

"It's not that. I just prefer to see a cute boy with another cute boy." Julchen says and Li Xiao nods.

"It seems as though no one in Europe is straight." The Asian says and Julchen shrugs.

"My friend from France is straight, along with her brother actually." She adds before Gilbert finally pulls away from a breathless Týr.

"So, is the awesome me a viable candidate for kissing?" He asks and Týr sits down in a nearby chair.

"I-I can't…" Týr pants. "I...like…air…"

Gilbert pouts. "I won't kiss so long next time!"

"N-no…I think it'll be safer if I stick to kissing Li Xiao…" Týr says and Gilbert frowns for a second before grinning.

"I knew it! The awesome me can see love from a mile away! Kesese!"

"I don't love him." Týr says firmly and Gilbert smirks.

"Give it time. Come on Julchen, let's leave them alone for a while! Kesese!" The Prussian says, leading his sister out of the room.

"…It's like he forgot I was in here." Li Xiao says and Týr nods.

"I guess he was too chocked."

"I probably."

"It's not that weird…what we do." Týr says, more to himself than Li Xiao.

"Not at all." Li Xiao lies.

"G-good. Now I...I'll be back later." The prince says before leaving the room.

"Take your time." Li Xiao says, laying back down and reading again. "I already know what you're going to come up with." He mumbles. "It was just a matter of time."

* * *

><p>Týr:<p>

Heading down the halls, Týr tries not to think about what Gilbert said. However, despite his best efforts, he's failing. After all, Gilbert had good points. Kissing the Prussian felt almost mechanical, boring, and like a waste of time. It's not that he wasn't a good kisser, he really was, but it didn't make him want more or melt into his touch or anything that Li Xiao's does. Maybe he likes Li Xiao. A little. Perhaps. It certainly isn't love though. Definitely not.

He stops in his tracks and feels a strange pounding in his chest. Feeling his head he decides he's not sick, so instead he places a hand on his chest to feel the quickened pulse. Is it nerves? Excitement? What would he be excited about…? Thinking to himself, he remembers a conversation he had with Berwald's wife-er-husband. Tino had told him that whenever he thinks about Berwald his heart races. Týr had assumed it was just fear, Berwald always had a scary look on his face and would sometimes surprise Tino.

Maybe it wasn't fear though. Maybe what Tino was trying to say to Týr was that just being around his brother made him happy because he loved him. "…Fuck."

"Is that any language for a prince to use?" Elizaveta asks and Týr looks at her surprised.

"Where are you going?"

She smiles and holds up a basket of fruits. "I stole some food for Meilin and I. Keep it quiet, Ok?" Elizaveta asks, winking at him.

Týr nods. "Alright."

The brown haired girl frowns and pats him on the head. "Something wrong, prince?"

"I think I've done something stupid." Týr mumbles and Elizaveta smiles.

"What? Coming here?"

"No...becoming attached to Li Xiao." He whispers and she beams, hugging him tightly.

"Oh Prince! I knew you would realize it someday! Sooooo cute! We must tell Meilin! She would be sooo happy to hear-!"

"NO!" Týr says firmly, pushing out of her arms. "We won't tell anyone. We will pretend it doesn't exist and I will get over it."

Elizaveta sighs. "It's not so easy to get over love. Sometimes, when those feelings start, nothing you do can make them stop."

Týr looks at her. "…You mean Meilin?"

She blushes a little and nods. "I do."

"Meilin is a nice girl…I'm sure it would work out if you told her."

"She likes men."

"No, she likes gay men. With other gay men. Just try." Týr says and Elizaveta looks at him annoyed.

"I will if you will."

"Fine, don't tell her then." The prince says, walking past her and down the halls again.

Elizaveta sighs to herself. "They are both so stubborn…and so stupid…"

* * *

><p>AN:Uggghhhhhhhhhh this chapter was such a failure! DX I'M SORRY! I had an idea, but apparently I couldn't write it well. So yep. YEEEEEP. I apologize.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia  
><strong>

**There's a Thief in the Palace**

_**Chapter Eight: And he's about to snap**_

* * *

><p>Týr heads back to his room and sees Li Xiao asleep. He frowns and walks up to the bed, running a hand through the man's hair. "Stupid thief…" The boy mumbles before gently yanking on it, waking Li Xiao up.<p>

"What do you want?"

"We must go for dinner."

"No, you must go for dinner." Li Xiao corrects and Týr glares at him.

"Fine. Have fun with Elizaveta and Meilin." The prince taunts, heading out the door.

"How cute, you think I'm going to hang out with them when I have a whole castle of things to…play with."

Týr freezes for a moment before looking over his shoulder. "Don't you dare steal from here."

"And if I said 'too late'…?" Li Xiao asks lazily.

"Then I will not raise my hand to save you." Týr says, although they both know it's a hollow lie.

"Of course, can't upset Gilbert. Or are you interested in Julchen?" Li Xiao asks, knowing he wants neither, and the latter doesn't want Týr.

"That's right. Both of them are important to me." Týr says, turning away and leaving.

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Li Xiao gets bored and decides to case-explore-the place. Without much effort he finds the treasure room, and with even less effort, sneaks into it. Surrounding him is gold and jewels and silk. Even just a few of each would be enough to get him back home. And then some. He reaches out and grabs the smallest pieces he can find, ones that aren't used and aren't out on display; ones that wouldn't be missed quickly.

It might seem horrible, him planning his escape back to Hong Kong. Well, it isn't really an escape since Týr said he could leave at any time and no one knows he's stealing. Yet. Nonetheless, he can't stay any longer. The prince has feelings for him and that is unacceptable. Granted, he is attracted to the boy, and he wouldn't mind having some fun with him, but there's the high chance of him getting attached to the prince. This is also not allowed, Li Xiao is a thief and he isn't going to just suddenly stop because of some kid.

He has a plan, a flawless plan, and will execute it tonight after everyone falls asleep. Placing the objects in his pockets, he heads back to his room to hide them where he's been hiding everything he's stolen from this place. Once that is done, he goes out to walk around outside and find his means of actual escape.

"You're outside?" Týr asks, making Li Xiao look back at him.

"Am I not allowed to be?"

"Of course you are, I just have not seen you really come outside since we got here."

Li Xiao shrugs. "I have not had a reason until now, if that is alright."

"Stop using that attitude, you know it's fine." Týr mumbles annoyed before Julchen comes up, wrapping an arm around Týr's shoulders.

"Ohhh? Ditching me for the man you don't like?" She teases and Týr blushes a little.

"I-I wasn't ditching you…" He mumbles before gasping. "A-and I don't like him!"

Julchen grins and brings her lips to the boy's ear. "There's nothing in that sentence that I believe."

Týr shivers and Li Xiao looks at them curiously.

"Should I leave you two alone?" He asks and Týr blushes.

"N-no! Don't say that, Li Xiao!" The prince exclaims as Julchen wraps her hands around the boy's waist.

"Oh no, feel free to leave." Julchen coos and Li Xiao notices the daring look on her face.

"Ah…alright." Li Xiao says, not wanting to give her what she wants.

"Bye~!" She says, tilting Týr's chin up. "You know…Li Xiao and Gilbert have both had a taste, it makes me curious."

Týr and Li Xiao both hold their breath as Julchen leans in and kisses the prince. Li Xiao makes sure to keep his face as apathetic as possible, hiding his annoyance at the woman's actions done solely to piss him off. This kiss is far shorter than her brother's, but no less passionate. Rather than devouring the boy's face, she is going for exactly what she wants before pulling away with a victorious smirk.

"Kesese, that was fun. No wonder Li Xiao kisses you all the time." Julchen teases, pulling away and leaving the two boys alone.

"Have fun?" Li Xiao asks, feigning disinterest. He knows it had to have been good, Týr didn't kiss Gilbert back like that. Not that Li Xiao really paid attention.

"Sh-she's a good kisser…" Týr mumbles, bringing a hand to his lips and blushing. "R-really good…"

"How nice for you. I suppose you will marry her then?" Li Xiao asks and Týr shrugs.

"I don't really have a reason not to…" He says, looking at Li Xiao hopefully.

"No, you don't. You could stay here and you won't be ignored. It's perfect." Li Xiao looks at the prince and notices the dejected look on his face, trying not to smirk.

"Yeah…it's perfect…"

"Here you are!" Åke calls, making both of them look over at the annoyed man.

"You've angered him." Li Xiao says and Týr twitches.

"No, it was more likely you."

"It is both of you! prince, you should be sucking up to the king just as much as you are his children, if not more!" Åke yells before looking at Li Xiao. ""And you, whatever your name was, should be making sure of this! Right here is exactly why I should be in charge of you, rather than some street urchin!"

"I apologize." Týr says and Li Xiao looks at the man annoyed; not only has the man beaten him and various other things for something he didn't do, but now he is condescending to him even though Li Xiao is now technically a higher rank.

"I don't, you are in no position to lecture either of us."

"Just because you are the prince's pet, doesn't mean you can speak so boldly!" Åke yells and Li Xiao now glares.

"I am not his pet." The brunette says firmly.

"You may not think so, but you are. He owns you and gets you to do what he wants. How is that? Does he spread his royal legs for a dirt creature like you? whatever he does, you have become a useless little pet." Åke says tauntingly and Li Xiao finally snaps, reaching out and punching him in the face, sending the man to the ground.

"L-Li Xiao!" Týr gasps, staring at the once again apathetic man in shock.

"Don't make me sound like some sex-driven monkey, and don't make Týr sound like a manipulative slut." Li Xiao says bitterly to the man before grabbing Týr's hand. "Come with me." He commands, dragging him off to their room without another word. Once they get inside, he tosses the prince onto the bed.

"You…you should calm down." The prince commands and Li Xiao looks at him annoyed.

"Another order, hm?" Li Xiao mumbles, staring at the prince sitting on the bed. Tonight is going to be his last night here, and he's already stolen other treasures. Perhaps he should take the one he really wants. "You've been piling those on; I believe it's time to pay up." Li Xiao says, beginning to unbutton his coat as he heads towards the bed, dropping the clothing to the ground on his way. Once he gets there, before Týr can move or say anything, he pushes the boy down onto the bed and straddles his waist leaning down to kiss him.

Týr stares up at him surprised, kissing back only out of habit. He can't move or really think as Li Xiao's hands come down to the hem of his shirt and sneak underneath it. Of course he can't say he doesn't like it, that would obviously be a lie, but he can't exactly say he wants to continue knowing that to Li Xiao it's not for the same reason. Whatever the exact reason is, he knows there is only one thing driving him; lust. His hesitation growing, Týr reaches up and grabs Li Xiao's shoulders, trying to push him off.

Li Xiao ignores it, grabbing his hands and pinning them to the bed. "I'm not done collecting." He mumbles in a firmer voice then he meant to, making Týr tense up underneath him. Granted, he wanted the boy to give in, but he didn't want it to be fear. "Relax, Týr, I'm not going to hurt you." Li Xiao whispers, kissing Týr on the cheek.

"I-I'm not worried about pain…I'm…" Týr trails off, looking away. "Never mind…" He mumbles and Li Xiao leans down, kissing him.

Li Xiao knows what the boy is feeling, but he also knows Týr wants this, and if they both want it, it seems stupid to stop. He undoes the prince's shirt and sits him up, sliding it off and tossing it to the side. "I'm not going to have sex with you, Týr." The brunette mumbles, kissing down his neck.

"G-good…because I-!" Týr gasps when a hand suddenly slides down his pants. "Wh-what are you-? I owe kisses, not this…"

"I'm collecting interest." Li Xiao murmurs before sliding his and the boy's pants off.

"Wait, you said-!" The prince is silenced by another kiss and the feel of Li Xiao grinding up against him. "Mm…don't…"

"Too late. I am." The brunette says and continues to roll his hips against Týr's, eliciting cute noises from the boy. Far too cute for him to silence with another kiss.

"Nnn…L-Li Xiao…I...p-please…I'm gonna…" Týr moans, wrapping his arms around Li Xiao's neck and pulling him closer. "More…"

"Hm…alright." Li Xiao says, pulling away from him and sliding off their boxers as well. He presses his member against Týr's before wrapping a hand around them.

"Wh…what are you doing…?" Týr gasps and Li Xiao begins grinding up against him again.

"Would you be quiet and go with it?" The brunette groans, kissing him to shut him up. Feeling Týr begin to tremble beneath him, Li Xiao begins to quicken their pace. The boy moans against his lips and rocks his hips against Li Xiao's in a now frantic need for friction. He pulls away from their kiss and licks Týr's neck before biting and sucking on it, making sure to leave a mark that Åke will see and know not to ever touch the prince while he's gone.

"A-aahhh…! Li Xiao…don't…everyone will see…" Týr mumbles breathlessly and Li Xiao ignores him, now working on the other side of the boy's neck. "N-no…! Idiot…I-I'm gonna…! Mnnn~!" He whimpers and wraps his now trembling legs around the Li Xiao's waist, feeling his release drawing near.

"Then do it, prince…" Li Xiao whispers into the boy's ear, sending Týr over the edge, arching up and coming in the brunette's hand. "G-good boy..." He mumbles before reaching his own climax. Rolling over to lie beside Týr, he looks over at the flushed and breathless prince, considering the possibility of staying.

Týr shifts a little before crawling under the blankets and hiding his face. "Why exactly did you do that?" He asks weakly and Li Xiao sits up, taking the top blanket off the bed before moving closer to him.

"I wanted to…" Li Xiao mumbles, stroking the boy's hair as he drifts off to sleep. Waiting until the boy is completely out, Li Xiao gets up and gets dressed before grabbing his treasures. It's now dark out, he's plotted an escape route, and said his goodbye to Týr, so it is as good a time as any to leave. Before leaving, however, he goes over to Týr's side of the bed and kisses him on the forehead before pulling out a small jewel-eyed panda. He found it when he was little, and has held onto it for reasons he can't quite remember, but it's pretty much the only thing he has kept over the years. As much as he hates to admit it, he wants to give it to Týr, both of which he now considers his prized possessions. "I'm sorry, prince."

* * *

><p>AN:*sniffles* OH GOD WHY IS IT SO SAD! DX Oh well, it had to be done. Well...it didn't HAVE to...I just WANTED it to...*shot* Anyways...sorry...for many things...lD


	9. Chapter 9

**There's a Thief in the Palace**

_**Chapter Nine: Operation: Occupy Iceland**_

* * *

><p>Týr wakes up to a noticeably cold bed. Sitting up he looks around and sees no sign of Li Xiao, aside from an old panda trinket he always saw him with. As soon as he sees it he knows instantly; Li Xiao is gone for good. He feels a strange tearing in his stomach. But he doesn't cry.<p>

Looking straight ahead he remains stone-faced. He knew Li Xiao would leave, he's not stupid. As soon as he noticed Li Xiao's hiding spot for the things he stole from the Prussians, Týr knew the Asian would leave. He didn't, however, expect him to do what he did before leaving. Not that Týr minds, honestly.

It still hurts though. A lot. Týr sighs to himself and gets back under the covers, deciding to sleep as long as he possibly can. He can at least have Li Xiao there.

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Elizaveta enters Týr's room, letter in hand. "Prince, his majesty wishes for you to return now, prince Tore is marrying Prince Mathias." She says, noticing the lack of Li Xiao and the presence of a frown on Týr's lips. "He left?" She asks and Týr nods, getting up to take the letter.

"That's right. Let's get ready and leave then." Týr says, handing her the letter. "Have everything ready to leave when I am dressed."

Elizaveta nods, she has already prepared everything else to leave, but sees no point in telling Týr. He probably doesn't care anyways. "The Royal family will be seeing you out." She says, bowing to him before leaving.

Týr quickly gets ready and places the panda trinket in his pocket. He heads downstairs, out to the litter, only to be hugged by Gilbert and Julchen.

"I will miss you, prince!" Julchen coos and Gilbert nods.

"Me too! The awesome Gilbert will not forget you! Maybe we will even visit you!" Gilbert says and Týr smiles weakly.

"That would be nice…" He mumbles before getting in. "I look forward to it." Týr adds before the door is closed.

* * *

><p>At home:<p>

Týr enters the familiar palace and comes face-to-face with Tore. "…Hello Tore." He mumbles as his brother looks around.

"The thief ran away, hm?" Tore asks and Týr looks down quietly. "I see…" He wraps an arm around Týr's shoulders and pulls him closer. "Come on." The blonde orders and Týr listens, halfheartedly following his older brother. They head down the large halls and into a room where Mathias, Berwald, and Tino are sitting.

"W'lc'm h'me." Berwald says and Týr nods.

"Did you enjoy them?" Mathias asks and Týr nods dully.

"Are you…upset?" Tino asks concernedly and Týr shrugs.

"Li Xiao left." Tore says and all the men look at Týr sympathetically.

"Don't look at me like that. It doesn't matter. I'm going." The small prince mumbles and heads out.

"Father wants to see you, by the way." Tore calls and Týr groans.

* * *

><p>The king:<p>

Týr enters his father's room and sees the king seated on his throne. "Hello father."

"Welcome home, son. I see you have no engagements." The king says, his eyes narrowing on the boy. "I am disappointed. You are at a prime marrying age. Because of this, I have decided to have suitors visit us until you are betrothed. Tomorrow a prince from England shall be coming. I trust you to keep him good company."

Týr frowns. "I see. I will behave then."

"Good, now you have the rest of today to collect yourself from your trip." The king looks around. "…Where is your body guard?"

"I released him."

"…Hm…I see. Good choice, I did not like the way he looked at you."

Týr nods silently before bowing and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>The next day:<p>

Týr comes down to the courtyard and greets the young prince. The VERY young prince. In fact, he's pretty sure the kid is only twelve, and he's not marrying a twelve year old. "Welcome, Prince Peter."

"Good day, Prince Týr." The boy says, bowing to him before taking Týr's hand and kissing it, much to the boy's annoyance. "It appears we are in the same boat, hm?"

Týr hides his aggravation but pulls his hand away. "I suppose we are."

Peter grins. "You're pretty good looking. I wouldn't mind you being my wife."

Týr twitches. "I'm a man, it would not be the title of 'wife' I would hold.

"Nonetheless, it would be an honor to be married to you." The blonde says, giving him his best attempt at a seductive look, which to Týr makes him look like he's suffering a stroke.

"How kind of you." Týr says halfheartedly. "Is there anything you want to do?"

Peter's eyes light up. "I like animals! Do you have animals?"

Týr smiles a little at the reaction. The kid is a little cute, in a kid way. Definitely not in a marriage way. "Yes, come with me." He says, leading Peter to the area full of his animals. As soon as they get in there, Peter runs off to see the animals, petting and hugging them.

"So! Which one can I take?" Peter asks and Týr tenses up. This brat is officially getting on his nerves. "Well? Which one?" The blonde asks, beginning to look annoyed.

"None. They are mine." Týr says firmly and Peter glares.

"You're a rude host!"

"You're a rude guest."

Peter crosses his arms and huffs, leaving the area. Most likely to complain to Týr's father.

* * *

><p>The next week:<p>

After getting scolded for his 'mistreatment' of Peter, Týr decides to just give the next person whatever they want. He ended up losing an animal to that bratty ass anyways. Going down to the courtyard, he meets with a tall, ridiculously tall, man. "…Welcome…" Týr says nervously and the man smiles.

"Thank you for having me. I am Ivan." Ivan says, looking Týr over. "You are quite the cute one, aren't you?"

Týr pales a little, immediately retracting his last thought. No way in hell is he doing everything this guy wants. "I see, are you hungry?"

"Of course!" The Russian says happily and Týr shrugs.

"Please come eat." Týr says, leading him into the castle and immediately planning his escape. He brings the man to a room and sends Elizaveta to feed him, before Meilin drags Týr back into the room after his attempt at escaping.

"So, do you want to marry me?" Ivan asks and Týr blushes at the forwardness.

"I'm sorry, but no." Týr mumbles, looking down. "It's nothing against you…I just…"

Ivan frowns. "That's a shame. But it is ok. To be honest, I like someone already. An Asian I met." He says and Týr tenses up.

"F-from where…?"

"China." Ivan says and Týr sighs in relief. "Ah, do you like an Asian man?

Týr blushes and looks away. "It doesn't matter, he's gone."

Ivan pats him on the head. "That is too bad. He is missing out, da?"

Týr pouts. "If you say so…"

"I do!"

The rest of the day with the prince is admittedly ok, although he can't help but feel weary of the man. Almost too soon it is night time and they are parting ways to their own rooms. It is a shame there is no attraction, and a slight fear on Týr's part. Ivan will probably end up having been Týr's best option.

* * *

><p>The next week:<p>

Týr heads out yet again to greet whoever his father has chosen this time and stops in surprise to see an Asian teen. He doesn't really look like Li Xiao, other than the hair and eye color, but it brings a strange comfort to Týr. Maybe he can move on. "Hello, I'm Týr."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Im Yong Soo!" The man says before Týr turns to lead him inside.

"Please follow-" Týr stops himself with a loud gasp when two hands come up to cup his chest.

"So soft~!" Im Yong Soo coos and Týr cringes. He takes it back. This man needs to leave as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! These essays are kicking my ass all over the place. Anyways, the next chapter is the last, the title is an idea from Tox (Queen Happo/Prickert). I also updated this today for her, since she's going on a I mean...no I didn't!*cough* It just happened that way! Anyways, bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**There's a Theif in the Palace**

_**Chapter Ten: And he's finally back**_

* * *

><p>Sadly, despite Týr's wishes, Im Yong Soo hasn't left. He's been here for a month. Even worse than this is the fact that Týr is actually starting to warm up to him. Not to the touching, of course, but to just hanging out with him. Im Yong Soo is friendly and outgoing and has brought Týr on interesting 'adventures' at least once a week. He still can't stop thinking of Li Xiao, though. While Im Yong Soo is nice and fun, he is nothing compared to Li Xiao in Týr's eyes.<p>

"Hey! Hey! Prince Týr, I was wondering…" Im Yong Soo begins, looking at Týr with a childish smile. "Have you kissed anyone?" He asks innocently and Týr tenses up in his seat.

"Wh-why do you ask…?" Týr mumbles and Im Yong Soo pouts.

"Because I heard that you were always kissing your old guard. Before he ran away of course." Im Yong Soo says and Týr glares.

"Who said that?" He asks angrily and Im Yong Soo looks at him confused.

"One of the new stable boys. He said there was no point in me, or anyone else, coming for your hand because the guard already had it. Then he went on to say that your old guard, if he has any brains, will come and look for you again." Im Yong Soo says and Týr fumes.

"That's not what happened." Týr says firmly, trying to hide his annoyance. "If you see that stable boy again, tell him to not speak of things he doesn't understand. It's annoying to have false rumors spread around."

Im Yong Soo smiles at Týr and pats him on the head. "I don't believe him, don't worry prince~!" He exclaims, making Týr blush.

"A-alright…" Týr mumbles before Im Yong Soo's hand travels down from his head to cup his cheek.

"Prince Týr…I would love to kiss you…" Im Yong Soo says, leaning forward.

"I-I-I have to go!" Týr exclaims, jumping up from his spot. "I'm sorry!" He says, bowing to Im Yong Soo before running back into the palace.

"Ah…I pushed him away…" Im Yong Soo sighs sadly. "Yet again…"

"No, he just doesn't like you." A voice says from behind. "I told you, he's in love with the guard."

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Týr goes to Im Yong Soo again, to apologize for his actions, and sees him holding a bouquet of flowers. "…Um…what is this…?" He asks and Im Yong Soo smiles.

"I want to apologize! The stable boy said this is your favorite flower!" Im Yong Soo says, holding up the bland baby's breath.

Týr sighs and takes them. "Please stop listening to this strange stable boy, he doesn't know what he's talking about. Also, please take note that I am not someone who can be wooed by flowers." He says and Im Yong Soo frowns.

"I see…" Im Yong Soo sighs. "I just…I really like you, Týr. I would like to marry you."

"…I see…" Týr mumbles, fiddling with the flowers awkwardly. "That's…um…" He sighs in defeat, there's no way he can marry him, so he should just tell him and get it over with. "I'm sorry, I love someone else…"

Im Yong Soo smiles weakly. "The guard, am I correct?"

Týr nods. "I apologize."

"It is alright! There is someone else I was considering if you felt nothing for me! She is quite beautiful, long hair the same color as yours and cold blue eyes! She is from the kingdom of Belarus." Im Yong Soo says and Týr looks at him curiously.

"So…you had two that you were interested in? A boy and a girl?"

"Of course! I like to keep my options open!" Im Yong Soo says and Týr smiles a little.

"How practical. I wish you luck with her…" Týr says and Im Yong Soo looks at him shyly.

"Um…do you think I could stay for a few more days?" Im Yong Soo asks and Týr shrugs.

"I guess so." He mumbles. For the next few days he and Im Yong Soo continue to spend time together, but every time he leaves Im Yong Soo alone and returns, the man has some strange gift or ideas given to him by this mysterious stable boy. Finally, after the tenth horrible idea given to poor Im Yong Soo in a day, Týr snaps. "Excuse me, I must go see someone." He says, bowing to Im Yong Soo and heading straight to the stables.

Once he gets into the stables, he begins to search. He looks in every stall, petting the horses as he goes along, until he finally finds someone. Inside the stall that holds Týr's horse is a man with dark brown hair. Without thinking Týr stomps into the stable. "You!" He calls and ends up spooking the horse, causing it to kick him and send him flying out of the stable and onto the floor.

"Ah! Prince!" A distinctly female voice calls and the person from the stall comes running out. "Are you alright?"

Týr looks up and studies the person's face before grimacing. "Elizaveta…what are you doing? Are you the one giving Prince Im Yong Soo such faulty and stupid ideas?" He asks and Elizaveta looks at him for a moment before smiling.

"Yes, I have."

"And the reason you are acting as a stable boy…?"

Elizaveta helps him up and shrugs a little. "I have never liked dresses, it feels much more natural to me if I am in pants. However, as a girl I cannot, so I disguise myself as a stable boy. No one pays attention to them. It's perfect." She explains and Týr sighs.

"Alright, I understand…but please don't spread false information around anymore." Týr orders and she nods.

"Yes sir." Elizaveta says before grabbing Týr's shirt and lifting it up.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He gasps, his face growing bright red.

"Hm…that horse did a little damage. Why don't you go to your room and rest for the day?" Elizaveta offers and Týr sighs.

"I suppose I can."

"Good, please feel better soon, prince." She says, smiling at him.

Týr goes to his room, not really feeling much pain other than a dull ache, but lies in his bed for the rest of the day anyways. It's a shame, too, since tomorrow is Im Yong Soo's last day here. Perhaps he will simply lie down for an hour or so.

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Týr comes out to see Im Yong Soo, who yet again has something for him.

"It is to make you feel better, after being kicked by a horse!" Im Yong Soo says, holding a small box out.

"Thank you…" Týr says dully, afraid of what random thing he's gotten now. He will have to scold Elizaveta for going against his orders later. When he opens it he gasps, staring at the object in the box. "Wh-where did you get this?" He asks and Im Yong Soo smiles.

"The stable boy! Do you like it?" Im Yong Soo asks and Týr shoves it in his pocket before running off towards the stables again. "P-Prince Týr! Is something wrong?"

"I apologize! I must go!" Týr exclaims as he runs down the hall. He ignores all of the maids telling him to slow down and even passes Berwald and Tino running in an undignified way. There's no doubt he will get scolded later, but he doesn't care. That object Im Yong Soo innocently gave him is one that undeniably can only come from one person.

Finally he reaches the stable and runs inside, racing through it until he finally finds what he's looking for. Who he is looking for. "YOU! ASS HOLE!" He yells breathlessly before chucking the object at the so-called 'stable boy'.

"Ow…good to see you, too." The man groans before turning and smirking. "Did you like my gift?"

"NO! I don't want it!" Týr yells. "I don't want the jewels you stole from the Prussian kingdom! If you are here then I want you, Li Xiao!"

Li Xiao smiles a little and walks up to him. "I'm sorry, Týr. I only got here a little while ago, and when I arrived you were cozying up to that idiot." He says and Týr glares.

"Maybe you shouldn't have left in the first place." Týr says bitterly and Li Xiao sighs.

"Alright, I will admit it wasn't the best move on my part…but I didn't realize that until you had left. Nonetheless, I apologize." Li Xiao mumbles, kissing him on the forehead. "I'm truly sorry."

Týr pulls away and glares up at him. "So it wasn't Elizaveta doing that stuff after all, it was you. Why did she lie?"

"I told her to, of course." Li Xiao answers and Týr backs away even more.

"So you didn't want me to know you were here. You just wanted to mess with me until it bored you and you decided to show yourself again!" Týr yells and Li Xiao looks at him annoyed.

"That wasn't it at all! I can't return to the castle, your family sees me as unreliable, and I am. I came here for something else." Li Xiao says, deflating a little.

"To say goodbye?"

"No…to kidnap you." He answers and Týr pales.

"Wh-what…?"

* * *

><p>AN: UGh! THis was supposed to be the last chapter! DAMNIT! DX Next will be the last. THE. LAST.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**There's a thief in the palace**

_**Chapter Eleven: And he's stolen the prince's love**_

* * *

><p>Týr stares at Li Xiao, torn between slapping him for having such a ridiculous idea, or kissing him for being so romantic. Neither seems to be winning in his mind, so he settles for punching him hard in the chest before pulling him into a hug. "You're an idiot."<p>

Li Xiao smiles and wraps his arms around Týr, holding him close. "I am, and I won't let you stay here."

"I can't leave, I'm a prince." Týr mumbles into his chest and Li Xiao kisses the top of his head.

"You aren't as needed here as you are with me." Li Xiao says and Týr tenses up before pushing him away.

"I am very needed here!"

"You are the third prince; they have no legal use for you. We can still visit if you like."

Týr knows he's right, he isn't needed. But to have that thrown in his face pisses him off anyways. "You-! I'm not leaving with you!"

Li Xiao rolls his eyes and grabs Týr's arm. "I'm not giving you a choice. I did say kidnapping, didn't I?"

"B-but…I..."

"You have two choices; agree to come with me so you can say goodbye to your family first, or say no and I will take you right now."

Týr sighs. "I guess I have no choice…we can leave tonight, I suppose…"

"That's a good boy." Li Xiao whispers into his ear before placing a small kiss on his cheek. "Now go and say goodbye." He orders and Týr glares at him before leaving.

The prince knows that in all honesty he wants to go. He isn't needed, nor wanted by the king here in the palace. It's difficult, though, knowing he most likely won't see his siblings again. Li Xiao is important, obviously, but so aren't his brothers. Then again, he wouldn't be able to stay with them anyways thanks to marriages.

What would it be like, living the life of thieves? Well, honestly if he brings all of his jewels and clothing they can live quite well even with constantly moving. Perhaps they can even visit his friend Sadiq, whom he hasn't seen in what feels like years. Now the big problem would be his maids, perhaps they should take them? No, they can't afford that. He will bring them to Sadiq, the man never says no to him after all.

"Welcome back, prince! Did you see-?" Elizaveta is cut off by Týr taking her hand and looking at her. "U-um…prince…?"

"I must apologize….but I am leaving…Since I don't want you and Meilin and Lien to be tossed out on the street, I am going to bring you to Turkey, back to Sadiq. Is that alright?" Týr asks and Elizaveta smiles at him.

"Of course, Sadiq is a nice man. Eccentric, but nice. Meilin and I will be happy to go. Lien, however, will just have no choice." She says, laughing a little before noticing the troubled look on Týr's face. "Calm down Týr, I'm glad you have decided to leave with Li Xiao. We all are."

Týr looks at her skeptically. "I highly doubt everyone will be happy with my decision. However…it is nice to know that you do." He sighs a little. "I only hope Tore won't freak out."

"He has no place to speak on this matter, he no longer lives here either." Elizaveta says before quickly covering her mouth. "O-oh no-! I meant-! M-my apologies!"

Týr shrugs. "It's not like you're lying. I will be coming for you girls once everyone has fallen asleep, please be ready for me." He orders and Elizaveta nods.

"Good luck, prince." She says quietly before bowing and leaving.

Týr frowns a little, now he has to go see his brothers. Berwald is a man of logic and calmness so he won't be a problem. Tore, while usually the same, tends to be overprotective and might make it difficult. If only Tore and his husband weren't visiting this would be much easier. Taking a deep breath, Týr opens the door to the conference room his brothers and their husbands are waiting.

"Hello Týr! Where you getting lovely since Yong Soo left?" Tino asks sweetly and Týr shakes his head no.

"Not exactly…" He mumbles, looking between his two brothers. "There is something I need to tell you, that you can't tell father." His brothers look at him with their normal calmness and Týr wonders if he should tell them. To sneak away would be easier after all, since no one will know and try to stop them. Perhaps he can just spend the day with them as a way of saying goodbye. If only this happened while Tore was in Denmark.

"What is it, Týr?" Tore asks, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"I-I...want us to spend the day together…" He answers, looking down shyly. "With no interruptions…"

The men in the room all fall silent, looking at Týr confused. "…Is something wrong?" Berwald asks and Týr shakes his head no.

"I-it's just been a long time since we all spent time together…" Týr mumbles and Mathias stands up, grinning at him.

"I think it sounds great! So what should we all do? Hunt? Fish? Sword-?"

"Who said you are coming?" Tore asks annoyed, pulling Mathias back into his seat. "So what did you have in mind?"

"Well…whatever you guys want to do." Týr answers and Tore shrugs.

"Alright." The rest of the afternoon Týr spends with his brothers and their husbands horse riding, sword fighting, and even going around town. By the time they finally come back and he goes up to his room Li Xiao has already packed. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asks, surprised to see Li Xiao in his bed once more.

"Did you miss me?" Li Xiao teases and Týr blushes.

"D-don't be so full of yourself, idiot." Týr mumbles, sitting down on the bed.

"How did your brothers take it?" Li Xiao asks and Týr remains silent. "Hm…I figured you wouldn't actually tell them." He says, wrapping his arms around Týr's waist and pulling him down onto the bed. "I promise we will visit them."

"I know…" Týr says, resting in his arms.

"Hm…you know, Týr…it's been a long time…" Li Xiao mumbles, nuzzling his neck. "Since I got to touch you…and since you've ordered me…it feels weird…" He whispers, kissing the bare skin.

"Y-you have weird kinks…" Týr says, leaning into the touch. "Do you want me to order you to do something?" He asks and Li Xiao laughs a little.

"Yeah, I want you to order me, Týr." Li Xiao teases, licking his ear. "Tell me what to do."

Týr blushes and looks away. "I...want you to…um…u-um…takeoffyourshirt." He says quickly and Li Xiao raises a brow, a little surprised at the bold demand.

"Oh? Gladly, prince." Li Xiao says, sitting up and removing his tattered stable boy shirt. "What else do you want, Týr?"

"I-I want you to stop making me say embarrassing things!" Týr says annoyed and Li Xiao smirks.

"That's quite the order…are you saying anything you say right now will be embarrassing? So you want to do naughty things again?" He teases and Týr glares at him.

"Sh-shut up." Týr orders and Li Xiao moves back to the bed, crawling on top of him.

"You're so cute, I've missed you." Li Xiao says, moving Týr's hands above the boy's head before kissing him. "So…just how much can I do?" He asks, kissing down Týr's neck.

"Everything…" Týr breathes out and Li Xiao smirks.

"Everything it is." Li Xiao whispers into his ear, running a hand down Týr's chest and stomach, unbuttoning the prince's clothes as he does. Once he's gotten Týr shirtless, he quickly removes both of their pants, making Týr blush.

"Y-you're not wasting any time…are you?" He asks and Li Xiao smirks, leaning down and kissing Týr.

"That's right." Li Xiao says, kissing down Týr's chest and stomach before kissing the tip of his member.

"Mmm…Li Xiao…" Týr moans as Li Xiao licks the length before taking it all in his mouth. "A-ah!" He gasps, digging his nails into the sheets as Li Xiao moves his head up and down.

Li Xiao pulls away from Týr's throbbing member to look at the prince. "Hand me the lotion you got from that Turkish prince." He orders and Týr nods, reaching out and handing it to him. "Good boy." Li Xiao says, kissing Týr quickly before covering his fingers and sliding one in. He begins moving it inside of Týr slowly, enjoying the shivers coming from the prince when he goes in deeper.

"Ah…L-Li Xiao…" Týr pants as Li Xiao adds more fingers until all three are in and thrusting deeper inside the prince. The prince's breathing continues to grow shallower as Li Xiao searches for the special bundle of nerves he's learned about. Soon his efforts pay off and Týr lets out a low moan, arching up to his fingers. "Th-there…!"

"Perfect." Li Xiao says, continuing to thrust his fingers in and out as he uses his other hand to cover his own member. Once it's ready, he slowly enters it into Týr, moaning at the warmth. "Týr…"

Týr takes a shaky breath once Li Xiao has entered him. "Nnn…Li Xiao…" He mumbles, waiting for Li Xiao to move. "Hurry up and move…"

Li Xiao kisses Týr again before moving inside of him, as slow as he can so he doesn't hurt the prince. After a few minutes Týr wraps his legs around Li Xiao's waist, arches up towards him. Li Xiao looks down at him amused and thrusts into him faster, receiving small moans and whimpers from Týr which only fuel him to move faster.

"Li Xiao~! Ah…! More…!" Týr gasps, trying to move his hips as well until Li Xiao brings his hands down to the prince's thighs and lifts them up, bracing them with his arms. They stop moving for a moment as Týr gets comfortable with the new position and once he does he pulls Li Xiao into a kiss, signaling for him to move again.

Li Xiao digs his fingers into the sheets and begins to thrust into Týr again, making sure to hit his prostate each time. Their movements quickly become more frantic as a strange heat pools in the bottom of their stomachs. "Ngh…T-Týr…I'm gonna…! I'm gonna come…" Li Xiao moans, leaning down and burying his face in Týr's neck as they both reach their limits.

After a moment of waiting for the high to fade, Li Xiao pulls out and lies beside Týr, bringing the boy into his arms and kissing his forehead. "Let's rest for a while, and once we wake up we will leave…alright?" He asks and Týr nods tiredly.

"Mm…then we'll go grab Elizaveta and the others." Týr mumbles and Li Xiao rolls his eyes.

"Way to kill the mood. Bringing up that woman." He teases before noticing Týr has already fallen asleep. Li Xiao lies there for a while, just watching Týr, and planning out what they will do once they leave; the countries they will visit, foods they will try, everything. Of course he's done it all before but it will be much better being able to see it through the eyes of the sheltered prince.

* * *

><p>AN: I wasn't sure how to end it (Surprise, surprise) so this is what you get. XD Also, the title of this chapter is the actual phrase that gave me this idea. Well, technically it was 'and she's stolen all my love' so...I had to change it a bit...lD ANYWAYS, I forgot to say this in my last story that ended (I think), but thank you all SO MUCH for reading this! I'm really happy people liked it!


End file.
